Le début de la fin
by Sirius-05
Summary: Les maraudeurs, Morgane et Lily rentre en 7e et dernière année. De nombreux changement surviendrons durant celleci, au programme : amour, aventure, désespoir… Ces changement détermineront l’avenir de nos héros…
1. Chapter 1

**Le début de la fin**

* * *

Chapitre 1: La rentrée

Voir les parents faire leurs dernières recommandations à leurs enfants, lui refaisait penser à ses vacances, de merveilleuses vacances d'ailleurs, ça faisait maintenant un peu plus d'un an qu'il s'était enfuit de chez lui. Ce qu'il y voyait, lui était un peu plus insupportable chaque jours. Ses parents étaient de plus fervents pratiquant de la magie noire, ils méprisaient jusqu'au plus haut point les moldus et leurs partisans qu'ils nommaient sang de bourbe, ils allaient même jusqu'à en torturer !

Juste avant qu'il ne quitte le domaine familial, ceux-ci avaient eux la mauvaise idée de devenir partisan d'un cinglé qui se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort et ils l'avaient obligé à en devenir un lui aussi, mais ne partageant pas, mais alors vraiment pas du tout leurs idées, il avait refusé catégoriquement ce qui avait amené ses parents à être plus persuasif : ils l'ont enfermé pendant une semaine en lui fait savoir qu'il n'irait plus à Poudlard et que de gré ou de force, il suivrait l'enseignement du maître. Heureusement pour lui, il avait réussi à s'échapper et dés lors il s'était installé chez son meilleur ami qui l'avait accueilli, lui et ses parents, à bras ouvert. Et ces derniers qui le considéraient, depuis, comme leur propre fils, ont bien fait comprendre à ses géniteurs qu'ils ne devaient plus l'approcher.

Tu m'as l'air bien préoccupé Patmol !Dit James Potter, son meilleur ami, assis en face de lui sur la banquette.

Je repensais juste à nos vacances… Répondit-il.

Elles étaient si nulles que ça pour que tu fasses une tête pareille ?

Quoi, qu'est ce qu'elle a ma tête ?

On dirait que tu pense à un truc particulièrement désagréable, t'as vu Rogue ou quoi ?

Il sourit à cette allusion.

Oui, c'est vrai, je repensais à l'été dernier…Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, je n'ai plus de raisons d'y penser…

Peut-être que c'est parce que tu viens juste de les voir avec ton frère…Suggéra James.

Non, je ne les ai pas vu et puis de toutes manières je m'en fiche…

Tu le vois encore lui ?

Non, j'ai appris que mes parents lui avaient interdit de me voir… Dit-il d'une petite voix.

Son frère, Régulus, et lui étaient inséparable avant l'incident de l'été passé, ils ne savaient jamais faire l'un sans l'autre, un peu comme avec James. Ils l'étaient encore mais ils ne se voyaient plus, leurs parents le leur interdisaient. Régulus aurait pu lui en vouloir pour l'avoir abandonné en partant, mais, au contraire, il l'avait approuvé en lui disant que s'il avait été aussi fort que lui, il aurait fait pareil mais il n'avait pas le choix, il ne s'était jamais opposé aux parents comme Sirius l'avait fait et cette année, il allait recevoir l'enseignement de ce cinglé… Sirius en était malade… Il avait du mal à croire que son petit frère allait faire parti de ça et bien que ce dernier dise le contraire, Sirius était persuadé que cette engagement le mènerait à sa perte…

Et lui, il est toujours d'accord pour te parler ? Demanda James.

Oui, je crois… Du moins j'espère que ça n'a pas changé…

James ne répondit pas et préféra changer de conversation, il savait que cette situation était difficile pour son meilleur ami.

Au fait, tu sais où est Lunard ?

Oui, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, il devait aller à l'avant du train…

Ha bon ! Qu'est ce qu'il devait y faire ?

Cornedru, aurais-tu oublié que notre cher Lunard est préfet en chef tout comme Lily d'ailleurs…

Ha ouais, Evans… Ca m'étonne pas…

Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à l'appeler par son prénom ?

Quand elle-même arrêtera de me gueuler dessus à tout bout de champs ! Répondit James d'un air buté.

Sirius sourit.

T'es têtu toi !

Tu me connais pas encore assez ?

Bon, et si on allait rendre une petite visite à Lunard, histoire de bouger un peu… Je commence à m'ennuyer.

Bonne idée, mais je doute que le compartiment des préfets nous soit ouvert…

Justement !

James s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand une voix se fit entendre.

MORGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANE! Cria une belle jeune fille rousse.

J'arrive! Dit-elle.

Et voilà, elle y était… C'était la dernière fois qu'elle allait prendre le train pour aller à Poudlard. Elle se sentit nostalgique tout à coup, ça allait faire déjà 7 ans qu'elle prenait ce train… 7 ans… Le temps passe tellement vite…Elle, Morgane Potter, allait bientôt avoir 17 ans et pourtant elle se revoyait encore il y'a 7 ans, entrant dans cette gare pleine de monde et ne sachant où aller… Elle avait bien changé depuis… Son caractère était resté le même, bien sur, certaines choses ne changent pas, elle avait toujours un mauvais caractère mais disons qu'elle s'était assouplie depuis, sauf bien sur quand il y'avait un certain garçon dans les environs…

Dépêche-toi, le train va partir sans nous !

Ha oui, elle avait oublié de vous parler de sa meilleure amie, Lily Evans, une belle jeune fille rousse aux magnifiques yeux verts… Lily avait vraiment tout pour plaire, mais elle, elle s'en fichait complètement ! Qu'est ce qu'elle aurait aimé être comme elle ! Elle, elle était… Comment disent encore les moldus ? Ha oui, elle était une poupée Barbdy ou Berbie, elle ne savait plus… Bref elle était blonde, les cheveux coupés en dégradé, elle avait les yeux turquoises, elle était mince, enfin Morgane avait sois disant, elle aussi, tout pour plaire… Mais elle se trouvait trop banal…

Lily, il nous reste encore 5 minutes !

Raison de plus !

Arrête de stresser ! T'as peur d'être dans le même compartiment que James ou quoi ?

Lily lui lança un regard noir avant de s'engouffrer dans un wagon.

Lily, tu ne m'as pas répondu ! Dis-elle, taquin.

Sa meilleure amie soupira.

Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas beaucoup Potter… Mais et toi ? Tient-tu vraiment à être dans le même compartiment que Sirius ? Dit-elle tout en avançant dans le couloire à la recherche d'un compartiment.

Tout à coup la porte du dernier compartiment coulissa et un beau jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille apparut et les regarda des ses yeux noisette. A peine avait-il passé le pas de la porte qu'à la plus grande horreur de Morgane, son meilleur ami apparut à son tour, il était lui aussi très beau avec ses cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient élégamment sur les yeux. A la différence du premier, lui, avait les yeux bleus nuit. Inutile de vous dire que ces deux la étaient convoité par les ¾ des filles du collège en excluant les 1er année puisqu'elles étaient trop jeunes, elle et Lily…

J'ai rêvé ou on a parlé de nous par ici ? Demanda le premier.

Tu sais très bien qu'on parle de nous dans tout le collège, Cornedru ! Dit le deuxième.

Arrête ton char, James, tes tactiques de drague ne marchent pas sur nous ! Dis-elle.

Ho tient, Miss Potter et Miss Evans ! Quelle bonne surprise ! S'exclama James en lui sautant dessus et en commençant à la chatouiller !

JAAAAAMMMMMSSSSSEEEEEE ! FOUT MOI LA PAIX ! Hurla-t-elle, entre deux fous rire.

Ca, c'est pour toutes les fois où tu m'as ridiculisé devant tout le monde ! Dit-il en rigolant.

C'est bon Potter, je crois qu'elle à eux son compte… Intervint Lily.

Vous avait-elle déjà dit que sa meilleure amie était géniale ?

Nan, je crois pas qu'elle en ait eu assez ! Répondit le dénommé James.

Si tu n'arrête pas tout de suite, je te jure que je te jette un sort !

Si j'étais toi Cornedru, je ferrais attention… Tu ne sais pas comme elle pourrait être dangereuse ! Dit le deuxième jeune homme.

La ferme Black ! Lui lançais-elle hargneusement.

Et oui, tout le monde l'a certainement déjà deviné, c'était lui qu'elle ne supportait pas : Sirius Black, le plus beau, le plus sexy, le plus intelligent pour ses groupies et le plus con, le plus débile, le plus arrogant pour elle. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment ce mec l'exaspérait ! Elle se demandait pourquoi son cousin et lui étaient amis… Enfin, il fallait dire que James n'était pas mieux que lui mais disons qu'il était plus supportable et puis James et elle, s'adoraient… Rien ne pourrait les séparer, c'était comme ça depuis leur tendre enfance. Et ce n'était certainement pas son imbécile de copain qui allait le faire… Mais elle devait dire que celui-ci n'avait jamais rien fait pour non plus… Au moins un point positif !

Tu ne grandiras donc jamais James ! Ce n'est pas possible !

Non… As-tu oublié à qui tu parle ?

Ho non, je n'ai pas oublié, mon petit Jamesy !

James fit une grimace et Morgane éclata de rire avec Lily et Sirius.

Elle marque un point, là, James ! Dit Sirius.

Tu viendrais pas m'aider, Patmol ?

Heu… Nan merci, j'y tiens pas trop !

T'as la frousse de te mesurer à une fille Black ? Dit-elle.

Nan, j'ai juste pas envi de perdre mon temps avec toi !

Ben tu vois, moi non plus !

Bon tu viens Sirius, Lunard doit se demander où on est… Les coupa James précipitamment.

Personne, dans ce collège, n'ignorait que Black et elle ne se supportaient pas, tout le monde avait, au minimum une fois assisté à une de leurs oppositions… La plupart des filles du collège se demandaient d'ailleurs si elle n'était pas folle de s'opposer à l'un des Maraudeurs, et surtout Sirius Black… Mais elle, elle s'en fichait, elle n'allait quand même pas laisser tout passer, ce n'est pas parce que Black était l'un des trois plus beaux mecs de Poudlard qu'elle allait se laisser faire, hors de question ! Les trois plus beaux mecs, parce qu'avec son cousin et Black, il y'avait aussi Remus Lupin, le plus doux des garçons qu'elle connaissait, elle n'avait jamais vu un garçon comme ça… Il était tout simplement génial ! Morgane aimait parler de choses et d'autre avec lui, il était très compréhensif et donnait de très bons conseilles dans n'importe quelles situations, elle l'adorait quoi… Et de nombreuses filles aussi, il fallait dire qu'avec ses yeux dorés, sa voix douce et son visage d'ange il avait beaucoup de charme !

Pas la peine, je suis là… Dit une voix calme derrière elle.

Remus ! Dit-elle en se retournant. Tu m'as fait peur !

Il lui sourit.

Salut Morgane, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

Très bien, j'ai été en France avec mes parents et toi ?

Pas mal, j'ai passé mes vacances avec ces deux olibrius !

Hé ! On est là je te signal ! Protestèrent James et Sirius.

Remus fit mine de les ignorer mais leur jeta un clin d'œil imperceptible.

Et toi Lily ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Très bien, merci Remus !

Je te cherchais, on doit aller à l'avant pour donner les instructions aux préfets…

Ok, j'arrive…

Les instructions ? Demanda Morgane, étonné.

Heu, oui j'ai oublié de te le dire… Je suis nommé préfète en chef avec Remus ! Dit Lily, toute fière.

Ho non, Lunard et Evans en préfets en chef… L'horreur ! Dit James.

Morgane lui donna un coup de coude.

Je te signal que tu es en train de parler de ton meilleur ami et de ma meilleure amie là !

James éclata de rire.

Je sais !

Hé mais attends un peu là ! Tu me laisse toute seule alors ! Dit Morgane en se tournant vers Lily.

Heu… Oui mais pas pour longtemps !

T'as qu'à venir dans notre compartiment, je crois savoir qu'il n'y en a plus aucun de libre…

Bon ok mais a condition que tu ne recommence pas !

Promis ! Et puis qui peut se vanter d'être déjà aller dans le compartiment des Maraudeurs !

Beaucoup !

Comment ça beaucoup ?

Beaucoup au féminin…

De quoi ? Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire…

Morgane leva les yeux au ciel…

N'essaie même pas de me faire croire le contraire…

James fit une moue boudeuse ce qui les fit tous éclater de rire.

Le voyage se passa relativement bien entre les deux maraudeurs qui ne cessait de blaguer et Morgane qui ne cessait de lever les yeux au ciel… Mais cette ambiance fut troublée lorsque la porte du compartiment coulissa. Laissant place à une belle brune qui était à Serdaigle dans la même année qu'eux… Avec ses courbes généreuses, ses cheveux bouclés, ses yeux violet et son visage d'ange, Eléonore Berryman avait tous les garçons à ses pieds mais aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, elle ne s'était jamais approchée de James ni de Sirius bien que toute l'école la connaissait comme une coureuse de garçons. Apparemment, elle s'était décidée à tenter sa chance cette année…

Elle fit un charmant sourire quand elle croisa le regard de Sirius mais celui-ci n'y fit même pas attention et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Morgane remarqua qu'elle fronçait les sourcilles face à ce comportement mais garda quand même le sourire de secourt.

Salut les garçons !

Salut Eléonore… Répondirent les jeunes hommes.

Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ?

Pas mal…

Peu satisfaite de cette courte réponse, Eléonore regarda la banquette sur laquelle Morgane était assise, certainement pour s'y installer mais quand elle rencontra le regard de Morgane, le sourire qu'elle avait gardé malgré tout s'effaça immédiatement.

Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Potter ? Demanda-t-elle.

Morgane ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais n'en eu pas le temps.

T'en a pas marre de suivre James ?

Morgane étais tellement pris de court qu'elle restait là, comme une conne à la regarder, les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte, elle n'avait même pas remarqué que Sirius avait subitement tourné la tête vers eux, les sourcilles froncés et que lui et James avaient eut exactement la même réaction.

Ce qu'elle fait avec nous ne te regarde pas Eléonore… Dit Sirius, d'un ton vif.

_« Ou la, c'est vraiment pas une journée comme les autres aujourd'hui ! Voilà que Black se met à me défendre ! On aura tout vu ! Soit c'est moi qui ai des hallucinations, soit c'est lui qui est malade ! Et apparemment je ne suis pas la seule à m'en rendre compte, James et Eléonore le regardent avec un drôle d'air, dommage que je n'aie pas mon appareil photo ! »_ Se dit Morgane.

Sirius sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dit, mais au lieu de faire une drôle de tête comme les trois autres, il prit un air nonchalant, s'installa plus confortablement sur la banquette et dit :

Faites attention, si vous continuez comme ça, vous allez finir par gober les mouches !

James se reprit vite, tout comme moi mais Eléonore ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner son expression.

Oui, c'est vrai Sirius a raison, ça ne te regarde pas. Et puis c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir dans notre compartiment.

Ha, heu, dans ce cas, excuse moi… Dit-elle sans même me jeter un regard. Bon et bien, on va bientôt arriver, je vais aller me prépare… A plus les garçons ! Et elle partit.

Mais quelle gourde celle-la ! S'exclama soudain Morgane.

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire.

On est tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Dirent-ils en chœur.

Bon, je vais aller me changer, je crois aussi qu'on va bientôt arriver. Dit-elle en prenant sa robe de sorcier et ses affaires dans sa valise.

A toute suite ! Dit James.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et partit se changer.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu et que vous serez nombreux à la lire !

Si vous en avez le temps, laissez-moi une petite revieuw, ça fait toujours plaisir et qui sait, ça pourrait stimuler mon écriture. ; )


	2. Chapter 2

**Le début de la fin**

**Chapitre 2 : Troubles**

« Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de la défendre comme ça ! C'est franchement pas dans mes habitudes…Je ne sais pas moi, j'aurais pu me taire ou me moquer d'elle comme je fais d'habitude, mais non, y'a fallu que je la défende… Y'a un truc qui tourne pas rond aujourd'hui, en plus on ne s'est même pas encore engueulé ! Ca relève du miracle ! Peut-être qu'elle a fini par en avoir marre… En tout cas, une chose est sur, c'est que ça m'a fait du bien de répondre à Berryman… Elle se prend vraiment pour ce qu'elle n'est pas celle-la ! Ca doit être un cauchemar de sortir avec cette fille-la ! Bon, c'est vrai, elle est pas mal, mais bon, j'en ai vu des plus belle que ça… j'espère qu'elle va pas se mettre à nous harceler… Ca plairait peut-être à James mais moi, j'y tiens pas vraiment…Je me souviens quand elle est sortit avec Steve Boyd l'année passée, le malheureux ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans l'avoir sur le dos ! Très peu pour moi ! »

Hé Patmol, tu vas encore rester longtemps planté comme ça, tu continue, tu va t'enraciner ! Dépêche-toi si tu veux être habillé avant que Morgane ne revienne !

Ouais… Lui répondit-il, en commençant à s'habillé, encore plongé dans ses pensées.

Y'a vraiment truc qui va pas aujourd'hui avec toi, d'abord t'es sérieux, ce qui, entre nous, ne t'arrive pas souvent, ensuite tu défends Morgane et maintenant tu t'habille à l'envers ! C'est quoi ton problème ?

Sirius le regarda comme s'il avait deux têtes puis il se rendit compte qu'effectivement, il s'était habillé à l'envers.

Ha, heu… J'ai la tête ailleurs…

Si c'est la nouvelle mode, je préférais l'ancienne ! Dit James en rigolant.

Ha pourtant j'ai vu Lockhart habillé comme ça, il avait l'air d'avoir du succès ! Dit Sirius en rentrant dans le jeu de son ami.

Ha oui, il devait sûrement revenir de Sainte Mangouste !

Et ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire.

Après s'être changé, Morgane s'apprêta à rentrer dans le compartiment qu'elle avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt mais en entendant rire, elle se figea et écouta. Apparemment son cousin et son meilleur ami parlaient de Lockhart. Elle en déduisit que celui-ci s'était de nouveau fait remarquer. Quand elle entra, James était habillé et rigolait comme un bon et Sirius, la tête baissé, terminait de boutonner sa chemise laissant apercevoir le haut de son torse. A cette vu, Morgane fut troublé et rougit légèrement sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Quand Sirius remarqua sa présence et releva la tête pour fixer ses yeux bleus nuit dans ceux de Morgane, faisant bouger quelques mèches qui tombèrent sur ses yeux, le trouble de Morgane s'intensifia.

_« Que ses yeux sont beaux… » _Se dit-elle.

Se rendant compte de la situation, elle coupa le contacte visuelle avec Sirius qui continuait à la fixer, pour tourner son attention vers James qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

Qu'est-ce que ce pauvre Lockhart a encore fait ? Lui demanda-t-elle, en essayant de paraître assuré.

Oh rien, à part sa prétention habituelle… Dit James, souriant.

Je l'ai vu toute à l'heure qui exhibait sa robe de soirée lilas… Horrible !

James et Sirius rirent.

Il devrait essayer le rose bonbon, ça irait bien avec le reste de sa garde-robe ! Dit Sirius.

Je suis sur qu'il en a déjà une ! Dit Morgane.

Faudrait qu'on vérifie… Dit James.

N'oubliez pas de prendre une photo ! J'ai entendu dire qu'il dormait avec un pyjama « ourson », imaginez le truc !

Tous trois éclatèrent de rire et ne se rendirent pas compte que la porte avait coulissé pour laisser place à Lily et Remus qui les observaient avec amusement.

Ce fut Morgane qui les vit en premier.

Tient ! Que nous vaut l'honneur d'avoir la visite de nos respecté préfets en chef ? Dit-elle, en souriant.

Morgane, fait attention, si tu continues à traîner avec ces deux-la, ton humour va en prendre un coup ! Dit Lily, d'un air sérieux tout en cachant un petit sourire.

Je crois que tu arrives trop tard Evans, Morgane est déjà tombé sous notre charme ! Dit James en mettant un bras autour des épaules de sa cousine.

Morgane prit un air outragé et chassa le bras de James comme une mouche qui l'aurait trop importuné.

Heu, toi, je ne me réjouirais pas trop si j'étais à ta place !

Ha bon ? Pourquoi ?

Grrrrrrrr ! Fit Morgane en imitant une panthère prête à le dévorer.

James prit un ai de chien battu, ce qui fit éclater de rire Morgane et les autres.

Ha ! Tu vois que tu ne sais pas résister à mon charme ! Dit James, sur le ton de la victoire.

Morgane lui donna une petite tape sur la tête en riant tandis que le train commençait à ralentir, annonçant l'arrivé à la gare de Pré-au-Lard

Bon, je crois qu'on est arrivé. Dit Remus.

Une fois arrivé dans la Grande Salle, il s'assirent tous les six à la table de Gryffondor et commencèrent à parler joyeusement tout en écoutant la répartition des 1er année et en mangeant. Quand Dumbledore se leva pour faire son habituel petit discourt de début d'année, Lily, ayant remarqué un changement dans le comportement de sa meilleure amie se pencha vers celle-ci.

Morgane, qu'est ce que tu as depuis toute à l'heure ? Tu es bizarre…

Rien… Tout va bien Lily, je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler…

Depuis que tu es descendu du train tu es bizarre, tu n'étais pas comme ça ce matin… C'est en rapport avec Sirius ? Risqua Lily.

Non. Répondit Morgane, un peu trop vite au goût de sa meilleure amie.

Alors tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi il te fixe depuis tout à l'heure ?

Morgane regarda dans la direction de Sirius qui était en train de parler avec James et Remus.

Il ne me fixe pas, c'est juste un hasard, ou alors il regarde un de ces petites minettes qu'il aime tant courtiser. Et puis tu sais très bien qu'il me déteste… Et…Et moi aussi…Ca m'étonnerais qu'il passe son temps à regarder quelqu'un qu'il déteste. Dit-elle d'une drôle de voix.

Est-ce une pointe de regret que je perçois dans ta voix ?

Lily, ça suffit, je ne veux plus parler de lui, je le déteste ! Point !

Comme tu veux mais il n'empêche que vous ne vous êtes pas encore engueuler ! C'est bon signe !

Attends, ça va venir…

Ho Morgane, tu ne crois pas qu'après six ans passée à vous détester, il serait grand temps de faire la paix ?

Non, je ne crois pas, temps qu'il ne changera pas… et puis tu peux parler, toi, avec James !

Ca n'a rien à voir…

Ho que si ça à avoir, tu es exactement dans la même situation que moi ! Et puis la raison pour laquelle on ne s'est pas encore engueulé c'est qu'à partir de maintenant, j'ai décidé de l'ignorer…

Lily soupira.

Excuse-moi Lily, je ne voulais pas te crier dessus, mais tu sais bien que le sujet « Black » est un sujet qui fâche…

Excuse-moi aussi, je n'aurais pas du en parler…

Morgane sourit.

Tu te rends compte qu'on est en train de se chamailler pour des mecs débiles ?

Lily éclata de rire.

Et le pire c'est qu'on va avoir 17 ans !

Bien, je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller vous coucher ! Reposez-vous bien ! Dit Dumbledore.

Morgane et Lily se levèrent en même temps que les maraudeurs qui restèrent un peu en arrière.

Ho, attends, je dois aller leur demander un truc ! Dit Lily avant de se retourner vers les maraudeurs.

Pendant tout le repas, Sirius ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, il la trouvait changée… ce n'était plus l'adolescente qu'elle était l'année passée, elle était devenue une jeune femme… Et puis, ce qui l'avait le plus intrigué c'était comment elle l'avait regardé dans le train, il avait vu dans son regard quelque chose de différent, quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier… Il avait une nette impression que leur relation deviendrait un peu plus amicale que ces six dernières années… Et cette perspective le rendait joyeux. Enfin, il ne se faisait pas de faux espoirs, après tout, Morgane Potter était une vraie tigresse quand elle voulait tout comme sa meilleure amie d'ailleurs… A la fin du repas, il vit Lily se diriger vers eux.

Excusez-moi de vous interrompre dans vos préparatifs de blagues foireuses, mais je me demandais où était Peter…

Peter, alias Queudver, était le quatrième maraudeur, c'était un garçon qui ne se faisait jamais remarquer au contraire de Sirius et de James qui était ses idoles. Il était petit, grassouillet, le nez pointu, les cheveux châtain claire, sans éclat. C'était de moins populaire des maraudeurs car, à la différence de James, Sirius et Remus, Peter n'était pas vraiment beau et pas intelligent. Certain disait que si l'un de ses amis se jetait à l'eau, Peter le suivrait, sans réfléchir. En effet James, Sirius et Remus étaient, avec Morgane et Lily, les élèves les plus brillants de leur année.

Tu nous dérange pas Evans, Peter ne sera pas là cette année… Il est parti dans sa famille en Amérique… Répondit James.

Ha bon, sans nous prévenir ? Comme ça ?

Ben oui…

Nous aussi on a eu cette réaction, d'habitude il nous parle de tout mais là, on a aussi été pris de court… Dit Sirius.

Etrange…

Ho, non, ne me dites pas que ce guignol drague encore Morgane ! S'exclama James en fronçant le sourcilles.

Sirius ressentit une pointe d'irritation tout à coup.

Vous n'avez toujours pas l'air d'apprécier ce garçon, on dirait… Remarqua Lily

On a de très bonnes raisons… Dit James tandis que Sirius restait silencieux.

Pourtant, je le trouve sympathique moi…

C'est parce que tu n'es pas encore passé dans son lit… Dit Sirius.

Pourquoi tu dis ça, Sirius ?

Parce que beaucoup de ses petites amies se sont désespérées après ce qu'il leur fait… Dit Remus.

Mais il court après Morgane depuis notre première année, il lui aurait déjà fait des avances depuis ce temps, non ?

Ne t'es-tu jamais rendu compte que ma cousine ne se laissait pas faire facilement ? Peut-être que c'est parce qu'elle ne lui en a jamais laissé l'occasion… Dit James.

Morgane attendait Lily quand un beau jeune homme l'accosta.

Vous avez grandit en beauté Miss Potter ! Dit le jeune homme.

Morgane sourit.

Alex O'Neil et elle se connaissait depuis leur 1er année, ils s'étaient tout de suite bien entendue, bien que sa meilleure amie et les maraudeurs ne l'appréciaient pas beaucoup. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas d'ailleurs, Alex était un garçon charmant… Mais l'année passée, Lily avait finalement reconnu qu'il était gentil…

Alex, bien qu'il n'égalait pas Sirius, James et Remus, était vraiment beau, avec ses cheveux bruns coiffés à la mode actuelle et ses yeux sombre, Morgane le surnommait « le beau ténébreux » ce qui le faisait rire.

Et vous, vous avez toujours autant de charme Mr. O'Neil !

Comment va-tu Morgane ? Tu as passé de bonne vacance sans moi ?

Sans toi, ma vie n'est rien, Alex… Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Alex se pencha et embrassa Morgane sur la joue en murmurant :

Moi, non plus ma belle…

Comment va ton frère ?

Christian est entré en 1er année à Serdaigle, comme moi… Dit-il, tout fier.

Ha bon, je ne savais pas ! Il faudra que tu me le présente, j'espère qu'il sera aussi charmant que toi !

Je crois que tu ne seras pas déçue !

Salut Alex… Dit Lily qui venait d'arriver.

Salut Lily jolie ! Je vois que tu as toujours de si jolis yeux…

Merci, Alex… Dit Lily, en essayant de ne pas grimacer. Si ce que les maraudeurs avaient dit était vrai, alors elle se dit qu'il fallait se méfier de lui… En y réfléchissant bien, ses belles paroles n'avaient rien d'innocent…

Bon tu viens Morgane, je dois te parler d'un truc…

Oui, j'arrive… Salut Alex… Dit-elle en lui faisant la bise.

A cet instant, les maraudeurs passaient à leur hauteur et Sirius bouscula Alex.

Black ! Tu pourrais faire attention ! Dit Morgane.

Heu… Attends… Laisse-moi réfléchir… NAN !

Pov con !

Sirius lui fit un sourire moqueur.

J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, Potter… Dit-il en se retournant et en s'en allant.

Morgane soupira.

A ce que je vois, ils me détestent toujours autant et vous vous détestez toujours autant, toi et Black…

Oui… Il y'a des choses qui ne changeront jamais, enfin, heureusement je t'ai… Aller, je dois te laisser, sinon Lily va piquer sa crise… Dit-elle avant de partir en faisant un clin d'œil.

Quand Morgane rejoignit Lily, celle-ci était assise dans un de ces bons fauteuils moelleux de la salle commune de Gryffondor et semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Morgane s'installa sans faire de bruit à côté de la jeune rousse qui sursauta quand elle lui demanda :

Alors Lys, de quoi voulait-tu me parler ?

Lily la regarda un moment avant de répondre.

Tu savais que Peter ne viendrait pas cette année ?

Peter ne vient pas cette année ? Non, je ne savais pas… Pour quelle raison ?

Potter m'a dit qu'il était partit dans sa famille en Amérique…

Hum… Beau voyage… Mais qu'est ce qui t'inquiète ?

Qu'il n'ait pas prévenu ses meilleurs amis…

Il ne les a pas prévenu ? Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes…

Oui, c'est ce que je me dis aussi…

Je n'ai jamais été particulièrement proche de Peter, mais je sais que c'est un garçon timide et gentil qui tient à ses amis… Il le leur aurait dit qu'il partait…

A moins qu'il cache quelque chose…

Oui peut-être…

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Lily demanda :

Alors quoi de neuf avec Alex ?

Son frère vient d'entrer en 1er…

Oui je crois que je l'ai vu…

Ha bon, moi je ne l'ai pas encore vu… Alex doit me le présenter.

Et il n'a pas… Changé ?

Qui ? Alex ?

Non, je ne crois pas… Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

Ho non, comme ça…

Ne me dit pas que James t'a de nouveau raconté des conneries ?

Non, non, je te pose la question, comme ça…

Hum… Bon je vais aller me coucher, si on doit se taper les Serpentard demain, je préfère être en forme… dit Morgane en baillant.

D'accord, je te rejoins tout de suite…

Lily resta encore quelques minutes devant le feu. Elle prit la décision de ne pas parler à Morgane de ce qu'avaient dit les maraudeurs sur Alex, ça lui ferait du mal, Lily savait qu'elle tenait à son amitié avec Alex et puis il n'était pas dit que celui-ci lui fasse du mal, Morgane était toujours accompagné d'elle ou de son cousin ce qui réduisait les risques.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Merci, merci pour toutes vos revieuw ! Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu autant que le premier !


	3. Chapter 3

**Le début de la fin**

Chapitre 3 : Bizarre… 

La nuit des maraudeurs avait été très courte, ils avaient passé le reste de la soirée à échafauder des plans de farces pour les Serpentard et n'avaient presque pas dormis. Quand leur réveil sonna 7h, ils n'avaient dormis que 5 heures.

Je maudis celui qui a inventé ce truc ! Grommela James.

Un de ces jours, Cornedru, je te jure que ton réveil va y passer ! Dit Sirius à un James qui était replongé dans ses draps, un coussin sur la tête.

Bon, ben je crois qu'on a pas le choix, faut s'lever si on veut pas qu'Mouffet nous mette en retenue dès le premier jour. Dit Sirius d'une voix pâteuse.

Mouffet, de son vrai nom Moffat, était leur merveilleux prof de potion, il les adorait tellement, qu'il les mettait toutes les semaines en retenue, rien que pour passer du temps avec eux ! Quel adorable professeur !

Grummmmble. Fit James.

Tient… Où est Remmmmmmmmuuuuuuussssssssss ? Demanda Sirius en baillant.

Dans son lit… Marmonna James.

Si je te demande où est Remus, c'est qu'il n'est pas dans son lit…

Y doit sûrement être déjà descendu manger… Dit James en s'extrayant de son bon lit douillet avec difficulté.

En attendant faut se préparer… Dit Sirius, sans conviction.

Lorsque Morgane et Lily entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, elle trouvèrent James, le nez dans son bol de céréale et Sirius se tenant la tête d'une main, à moitié endormis.

Morgane s'assis à côté de James, qu'elle entreprit de sauvé de la noyade dans son bol et Lily s'assit en face de celle-ci.

Et bien, et bien, on dirait que tout le monde n'a pas bien dormis cette nuit ! Dit Lily.

La ferme Evans… Dit James, de mauvaise humeur.

Je te conseille de ne plus me parler comme ça, Potter si tu ne veux pas que je t'enlève des points !

Ha ouais, et comment tu ferais ça ?

Je suis préfète en chef !

Et tu crois que quelques points vont m'inquiéter ? De toutes façons, je suis sur que tu n'enlèveras jamais de points à Gryffondor…

Tu paries ?

Si tu veux perdre la coupe des quatre maisons, fais ce que tu veux…

Et d'ailleurs, qu'est ce que vous avez fait cette nuit ?

Ca te regarde pas…

Très bien, mais je vous aurai prévenu, la prochaine fois…

Ouais c'est ça…

Bonjours tout le monde ! Dit Remus, en s'asseyant à côté de Lily.

Où t'était passé toi ? Demanda Sirius.

J'ai été voir McGo… Tient au faite Lily, elle veut nous voir après qu'on aura distribué les emploies du temps…

Ha oui, j'avais complètement oublié… Ca doit sûrement être pour les appartements… Ca m'étonne qu'on ne nous ait encore rien dit…

Les appartements ?

Les préfets en chef on normalement des appartements privés… Dit Remus.

Ouais, bandes de profiteurs ! Dit Sirius.

Bon, je vais aller distribuer les emploies du temps. Dit Lily.

A toute ! Dit Morgane.

Quand Lily et Remus revinrent après avoir distribué les emploies du temps à chaque élèves, ils rejoignirent leurs amis et Remus demanda :

Alors, on a quoi ?

Sommeil… Dirent Sirius et James en même temps.

Remus fronça les sourcilles d'un air interrogatif et Morgane lui dit :

Ne sois pas si étonné que ça Remus, après tout c'est tout ce qu'ils savent faire pendant ce cours la… On a divination en première heure puis soins aux créatures magiques et enchantement toute l'aprèm… Au moins on verra pas les Serpentard de la journée !

Zut, on aurait pu s'amuser ! Dit Sirius.

T'inquiètes pas Patmol, on aura bien l'occasion de se rattraper ! Dit Remus avec enthousiasme.

Hé, au fait Lunard, pourquoi t'étais pas là ce matin ? Demanda James.

Bon, tu viens Lily, on doit encore aller voir McGo… Dit Remus en feintant de ne pas avoir entendu la question.

Lily acquiesça et ils partirent tous deux tandis que les autres partirent en divination.

Le cours de divination était, comme toujours, assommant. Morgane avait fini par somnoler après 10 minutes de lutte intensive et les deux maraudeurs s'étaient carrément endormi dès le début du cours.

Le cours portait sur la lecture des lignes de la main, quelque chose comme ça… En tout cas, il n'y avait rien de plus ennuyant surtout avec ce gros insecte qui leur servait de professeur.

Miss Potter, voulez-vous bien me décrire votre ligne de vie ? Demanda Trelawney, la folle aux innombrables bracelets et aux lunettes de la taille d'une loupe. Miss Potter ?

Petit blème, non seulement, Morgane n'avait pas écouté de tout le cours, elle ne savait donc pas comment décrire la ligne de vie en plus de ça, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être la ligne de vie…

Heu… C'est à dire… Heu… Bredouilla Morgane en jetant des regards obliques à James et Sirius qui, entre temps s'étaient redressé et qui, en se référant à leurs expressions, n'en savaient pas plus qu'elle. Elle regarda désespérément sa main, dans l'espoir de trouver sa ligne, quand tout à coup, une des lignes de sa main se traça d'un trait lumineux. Morgane était si étonné, qu'elle resta un moment à regarder sa main, les yeux écarquillés sous les rires de ses camarades.

Tsssss ! Taisez-vous ! Et bien Miss Potter ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Dit l'insecte.

Pensant que le trait lumineux devait représenter précisément la ligne, Morgane se mit à la décrire en regardant dans son bouquin.

Heu… Ma ligne et longue et se termine sous le pouce… Ce qui est signe d'une grande vitalité, accompagnée d'une grande santé et d'une énergie suffisante pour affronter mon existence.

Faites-moi voir votre main, Miss ! Dit Trelawney, en se saisissant de sa main. Mais c'est tout à fait exact… Pourtant j'étais certaine que vous n'aviez rien écouté du cours… Dit-elle de sa voix voilée.

Ce fut à cet instant que la fin du cours sonna.

Et bien vous vous êtes trompé apparemment professeur ! Dit Morgane en se levant et en partant.

Morgane se dépêcha de descendre la tours de divination pour raconter à sa meilleure amie ce qui lui était arrivé. Les Gryffondor avaient justement cours de soins aux créatures magiques, ce qui lui permettrait de parler tranquillement avec Lily.

En arrivant sur les lieux, Morgane vit que Lily et Remus étaient déjà là à les attendre, heureusement pour Morgane, elle n'eut pas à faire comprendre à Remus qu'elle voulait parler à son amie car ses deux amis arrivèrent juste après elle.

Lily, je peux te parler deux minutes… Dit Morgane légèrement anxieuse.

Morgane, pourquoi est ce que tu es partie si vite ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Sirius et moi, on a vu ton expression en cours…

Plus tard James s'il te plait…

Morgane ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Vient… Dit la jeune fille, en attirant Lily loin des autres.

Morgane qu'est qu'il y'a ? Demanda la rousse, inquiète.

Il m'est arrivé un truc bizarre en Divination… La prof m'avait interrogé et je n'avais rien écouté, alors… Morgane se rendit compte que Lily lui lançait des regards de reproches. Lily, écoute-moi s'il te plait… Je ne savais pas répondre et tout à coup une des lignes de ma main s'est mise à briller, la ligne même sur laquelle j'étais interrogé… On aurait dit que mon corps me donnait les réponses à ma question et apparemment j'étais la seule à la voir puisque les autres n'ont rien dit…

Lily, qui jusque là, n'avait rien dit, s'exclama :

Quoi ! Mais, tu as mal ? Depuis combien de temps tu as ça ? Il faut aller à l'infirmerie ou bien le directeur ! Tu es sur de ne pas avoir eu d'hallucination ? Demanda-t-elle d'une traite, visiblement inquiète.

Miss Evans, veuillez vous taire s'il vous plait ! Dit Grospic, le professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques.

Excusez-moi professeur.

Morgane sourit face au comportement de son amie, on aurait dit une vraie mère poule !

Du calme Lily ! Je ne vais pas mourir ! Ce n'est qu'une bizarrerie de plus dans ma misérable vie !

Oui, mais quand même Morgane…

Ne t'inquiètes pas, si ça se trouve ce n'est qu'un truc de l'adolescence, tu sais comme ces boutons et puis, je ne l'ai eu qu'une fois, il n'est pas dit que ça se reproduise !

Oui, tu as peut-être raison, mais…

Non ! Je n'irais pas voir Mme Pomfresh !

Mais enfin…

J'ai dit non ! Je suis sur qu'elle va me faire boire un des ses horribles potions et j'en ai horreur !

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

Bien maintenant rapprochez-vous, prenez chacun et chacune un pot rempli d'insecte et regroupez-vous par deux autour d'un buisson épineux.

Lorsque chacun eut fait ce que le professeur avait dit celui-ci dit :

Bien maintenant lancez tous un sort de pluie jusqu'à ce que l'Augurey sorte.

Chaque élève s'exécuta mais il n'y eu pas de résultat.

Il vous faudra de la patience car ses animaux sont méfiants, recommencez jusqu'à ce que vous ayez obtenu un résultat.

Morgane répéta sont sort en même temps que Lily et soudain elles entendirent un chant mélodieux mais très triste.

Aussitôt Grospic arriva et les félicita en leur accordant 10 points chacune.

Bien maintenant attendez en leur présentant vos pots, s'ils se sentent en confiance ils viendront manger dans vos mains… Mettez évidemment vos gants en peau de dragon sinon ils risqueraient de vous les transpercer.

Morgane et Lily s'exécutèrent et quelques minutes plus tard, deux oiseaux maigres et d'apparence lugubre, semblable à des vautours de couleur vert foncé, presque noir vinrent se poser devant elles.

Qu'est ce que c'est laid ! S'exclama Lily.

Morgane ria.

Non, c'est vrai, on dirait Potter !

Morte de rire, Morgane dit :

Ho, James est quand même plus beau que ça ! Moi je dirais plutôt Black !

Elle rirent toutes deux comme des folles et le professeur croyant les voir trembler de peur leur dit :

N'ayez pas peur mesdemoiselles, elles ne vous feront pas de mal ! Bien, très bien ! 50 points en plus pour Miss Potter, Evans, Messieurs Lupin, Black et Potter !

Quand ce fut la fin du cours, les deux jeunes filles étaient encore pliées en deux.

Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? Demanda Remus.

Ho rien… Répondit Morgane.

Quand James et Sirius apparurent, leur crises de fous rire redoubla. Et Remus haussa les épaules face aux mines interrogatives de ses amis.

Histoire de filles… Dit-il.

Les deux beaux bruns levèrent les yeux au ciel.

Quand les garçons furent installés à la table de Gryffondor pour manger, James dit :

Je me demande quand même ce qui est arrivé à Morgane tout à l'heure…

Remus haussa des épaules.

Tu sais Jamesy, avec les filles, on peut s'attendre à tout !

T'as qu'à aller lui demander ! Dit Sirius.

Mouais, c'est ce que je vais faire… Tient Pat', ça te dirait d'aller faire une petit partie de Quidditch après les cours ? Demanda-t-il, la bouche pleine.

Tient ! Ouais ! Pas mauvaise idée ! Ca me fera du bien de prendre l'air !

Tu viens avec nous Lunard ?

Heu… Non, non, allez-y sans moi, je dois aller faire des recherches à la Biblio…

Aller Rem'… Supplia Sirius avec son air de chien battu.

Remus soupira.

Vous savez très bien que j'ai horreur de voler…

Oui, on sait mais tu pourrais faire un effort… Dit James.

Viens au moins nous voir… Dit Sirius.

OK, je viens vous voir mais pas plus !

Tu pourrais au moins essayer ! Dit James.

Non ! J'aime pas la hauteur…

Pourtant un loup-garou ne devrait avoir peur de rien… Dit Sirius.

Chut ! S'exclama Remus en regardant autour de lui, soudain nerveux.

Remus était un loup-garou depuis l'âge de 9 ans, il s'était fait mordre une nuit où il jouait à cache-cache avec des amis dans une forêt près de laquelle il habitait, et il fut le seul survivant… Mais à quel prix ! Depuis, il était condamné à se transformer chaque nuit de pleine lune dans d'atroces souffrances tout en évitant de mordre quelqu'un d'autre. Jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais eu d'amis, les gens le rejetaient à cause de sa condition… Puis il avait fait la connaissance de James, Sirius et Peter, qui, malgré ses efforts pour leurs cacher sa condition, l'avaient bien vite découvert. Et contre toutes ses craintes, ses trois nouveaux amis ne l'avaient jamais laissé tombé, au contraire, ils l'avaient aidé en devenant des Animagus lors de leur 5e année, l'accompagnant dés lors durant ses transformations.

Tient, au faite c'est quand la prochaine pleine lune ? Demanda James, tout bas.

Soyez un peu plus discret ! S'exclama Remus, toujours nerveux.

S'cuse-moi, j'ai pas fait attention… Dit James. Alors ? C'est quand ?

Vendredi prochain… Dit-il d'un air sombre.

T'inquiète pas Lunard, tout va bien se passer, comme d'hab… Dit Sirius pour rassurer son ami.

Oui, je sais, grâce à vous… Dit Remus.

Sirius et James lui sourirent.

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais faut retourner en cours ! Dit Remus, soudain.

Ho, noooooooonnnnnnnnnn ! S'exclamèrent James et Sirius en chœur.

Tandis que Remus écoutait attentivement Flitwick, le professeur d'enchantement qui expliquait ce qu'ils allaient faire pendant l'année, James et Sirius s'ennuyait fermement. Au bout d'un moment James se pencha vers Sirius qui était captivé par une mouche et dit tout bas :

Hé, Pat' ! T'as vu la fille la-bas ? Elle est pas mal ! Dit-il en désignant une brune aux cheveux au carré de Poufsouffle qui était assise à côté du bureau du professeur.

Anne Barret ? Dit Sirius, en fronçant les sourcilles.

Tu la connais ? Ne me dit pas que t'es déjà sortie avec !

Sirius ria.

Nan, t'inquiète Jamesy, c'est pas mon genre…

Alors comment tu la connais ?

Je sais qu'elle est super sympas mais disons qu'il ne vaut mieux pas l'énerver de trop…

Comment tu le sais ?

Peter en a un jour fait l'expérience…

Tu crois que je pourrais tenter ma chance ?

Vu ton obstination, tu finiras bien par sortir avec, donc je dirais ouais…

Géniale, j'irais la voir après le cours…

Soudain, il croisa des yeux émeraude que le fixaient avec une expression de dégoût.

« Visiblement, Evans a entendu ce qu'on a dit… J'espère qu'elle va pas de nouveau me faire une scène… Elle peut vraiment être casse-pied cette fille quand elle veut ! Remarque, je pourrais dire la même chose de Morgane… » Se dit James avec un sourire.

Lily, croyant certainement qu'il se moquait d'elle, se retourna, furieuse.

« Casse-pied, mais alors qu'est ce qu'elle a des beaux yeux ! » Se dit encore James.

Hé, Pat' ! T'as déjà vu les yeux d'Evans ? Elle a de ces beaux yeux !

Ouais, mais ceux de Potter sont pas mal non plus…

Messieurs Potter et Black… Dit Flitwick, sur un ton gentil mais qui leur faisait comprendre qu'ils devaient se taire.

Bien, comme je vous le disais, le sortilège de Fidelitas est un sortilège complexe et très puissant qui dissimule une ou plusieurs personnes ; leur cachette n'est connue que de celui qui est désigné comme « Gardien du Secret ». Bien après la théorie, passons à la pratique ! Par groupe de deux ou trois vous vous exercerez avec un objet. La formule est : fidelis ! Allez-y, je passerais entre les bancs pour voir ce que cela donne.

Remus, Sirius et James se mirent ensemble et réussirent tous trois sans problème leur sortilège tout en s'amusant. Les maraudeurs préféraient de loin la pratique à la théorie, au moins avec la pratique ça bouge ! Et le fait qu'ils soient en classe ne les empêcha pas de lancer quelques petits sorts par-ci, par-là digne des maraudeurs !


	4. Chapter 4

**Le début de la fin**

**Chapitre 4 : Confrontation**

Comme prévu, James se dirigea vers Anne Barret à la fin du cours sous le regard désapprobateur de Lily et l'amusement de Morgane et Sirius.

Hé, Anne ! Je peux te parler deux minutes ? Demanda James avec un sourire charmeur tout en passant la main dans les cheveux, geste qu'il faisait tout le temps pour avoir l'air de descendre de son balai et impressionner les filles, ce qui marchait dans 99 des cas.

Hé Cornedru, oublie pas not' partie de Quidditch ! Lui rappela Sirius.

Nan, nan t'inquiètes j'arrive !

Bon tu viens Lunard ?

Ouais, j'arrive ! Salut les filles !

Remus, on peut venir avec vous au terrain de Quidditch ? Demanda Morgane.

Morgane, et nos devoirs ?

On a pas encore de devoirs Lys…

Oui, mais on pourrait en avoir bientôt !

Allez Lys, une toute petite partie… Supplia Morgane en prenant une bouille d'ange.

Je te déteste quand tu fais ça !

Quoi ?

Cette tête !

Lors c'est d'acc ?

Oui… Dit Lily, résignée.

Pour moi y'a pas de problème, je ne joue pas… J'aime pas trop la hauteur… Expliqua Remus, mais c'est Sirius le problème.

Il n'a pas intérêt à dire quoi que ce soit, lui !

A tes risques et périls ! Dit Remus.

Arrivé au terrain de Quidditch, Morgane dit :

Je peux te laisser Lys ?

Oui, je vais parler avec Remus…

T'es sur qu'il n'y a pas de problème ?

Non, non, t'inquiètes pas pour moi, va-y !

Ok, a toute !

Morgane courut vers les vestiaires où elle trouva un très bon balai tout neuf. L'école venait de faire l'achat des meilleurs balais pour les joueurs et Morgane comptait bien en profiter !

Elle ne trouva pas utile de se changer et monta directement dans une tribune, enfourcha son balai et décolla dans un tourbillon de cape.

Morgane était très doué pour voler, peut-être était-ce du aux gènes des Potter, mais en tout cas elle se sentait libre quand elle volait, sentir le vent fouetter son visage, sentir ses cheveux flotter, défier les lois de la pesanteur, elle adorait ça !

D'un looping, elle arriva au milieu du terrain, elle fit quelques figure spectaculaire avant de se rendre compte que quelqu'un l'observait, en tournant la tête vit que c'était Black qui était sur le bord de l'une des tribunes, les bras croisés, un sourire moqueur collé aux lèvres.

Qu'est ce qu'il y'a Black ! Lui demanda-t-elle agressivement.

Tu vole comme un troll, Potter… Dit-il d'un air moqueur.

Morgane était furieuse.

A parce que toi, tu crois mieux voler ? Voler le cœur des filles et les briser, oui là c'est vrai c'est ton domaine, tu es même très douer pour ça ! Mais voler sur un balai, c'est autre chose !

Sirius enfourcha son balai et vint à sa hauteur.

Si tu le prends comme ça Potter, que dirais-tu de faire une petite partie ? Si tu n'arrive pas à marquer 10 buts en 10 minutes, tu me dois une faveur…

Va te faire foutre Black ! Ca ne marcher pas avec moi ! Mais je suis d'accord pour le défi… Dit Morgane tout en le fusillant du regard.

Ca marche…

10 minutes plus tard, Morgane avait réussi à marquer exactement 10 buts, et s'était vite rendu compte que Black l'avait laissé gagner.

Ce n'est pas du jeu, Black ! Tu m'as laissé gagner ! Tu me crois incapable de réussir sans ton aide c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle, furieuse.

Je laisse toujours les dames gagner…

Et tout ça parce que je suis une fille, tu ne me prends pas au sérieux ? Je ne suis pas comme toutes tes petites minette qui se jette à ton cou quand elles te voient ! Je sais me défendre ! Dit-elle.

Hum, hum… On se fâche ?

Je de déteste Black ! Dit Morgane, au comble de l'exaspération.

Puis elle se retourna et fonça comme une torpille vers le sol, où elle atterrit comme une météorite qui se serait écrasé sur la terre. Arrivé au sol, elle descendit de son balai et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la sortie du terrain où elle croisa un James tout heureux qui perdit vite son expression face à la colère de sa cousine.

Morgane ? Appela-t-il.

Quoi ? Dit-elle d'un ton brusque.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Demande au crétin qui te sert de meilleur ami ! Dit-elle avant de partir.

Aïe… Sirius qu'est-ce que t'as encore fais…Dit James pour lui-même.

Quand James arriva au milieu du terrain, Sirius vint le rejoindre d'une descente vertigineuse et descendit de son balai, à côté de son meilleur ami.

Alors Cornedru, tu te décide enfin à nous rejoindre ? Comment ça s'est passé avec Anne ? Demanda le beau brun.

Super, elle a accepté de m'accompagner à la prochaine sortie de Pré-au-Lard…

Ha, génial !

Heu… Y s'est passé un truc ici ?

Non, pourquoi ?

J'ai vu Morgane…

Sirius éclata de rire.

Elle était furieuse !

Je me suis juste un peu moqué d'elle…

Qu'est ce que ce serait si tu t'étais beaucoup moqué d'elle ! Elle aurait sûrement détruit Poudlard !

Je n'en doute pas une seconde !

James se rendit compte de la présence de Lily, car celle-ci se dirigeait vers eux.

Qu'est ce que tu fous ici Evans ? Dit-il.

Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de venir voir ma meilleure amie voler ? Et d'ailleurs, où elle est ? Dit-elle sur la défensive.

Quand elle vit le petit sourire qu'avait Sirius, elle comprit tout de suite.

D'accord, j'ai compris… Vous êtres vraiment des immatures ! Heureusement que Remus est là pour rattraper le coup parce que vous être vraiment des cas perdus ! Dit-elle, en colère pour sa meilleure amie, avant de partir.

Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'elle soit comme ça ? Demanda James à Remus qui était arrivé en même temps que la jeune rousse.

Moi ? Mais rien ! Fin, faut dire que tu l'as un peu mérité Pat'…

T'as vu ?

Oui.

Moi, j'ai trouvé ça très divertissant… Dit Sirius.

Comme dit Lily, tu es vraiment un cas perdu ! Dit Remus.

Et fier de l'être !

Il fallait qu'elle retrouve son calme, elle ne devait plus commettre cette erreur, il ne fallait plus qu'elle s'énerve comme ça, ça revenait à prouver qu'il avait gagné…

Ho combien elle le détestait à cet instant ! Elle aurait voulu le frapper ! Avec son maudit sourire et son air moqueur, qu'il aille en enfer !

Les pas furieux de Morgane l'avait conduit à son endroit préféré, un arbre couché près du lac en bordure de la forêt interdite. C'était un endroit paisible où elle pouvait se reposer et surtout se calmer.

Elle s'assit rageusement sur le tronc d'arbre et se mit à jeter des cailloux dans le lac provoquant des petits 'plouf' qui perturbèrent le calme environnant.

Cinq minutes, dix minutes, une demi-heure, une heure, deux heures après, elle ne savait plus, Morgane avait enfin réussi à se calmer quand des pas se firent entendre derrière elle. Morgane ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner et peu après quelqu'un s'assit à côté d'elle.

Ne fait pas attention à Sirius, Morgane, tu sais bien qu'il fait tout pour te chercher…

Je sais, mais il m'énerve !

Alors énerve le aussi…

Il n'est pas facile d'énerver Sirius Black ! Avec son maudit sourire, on dirait qu'il ne s'énerve jamais !

…

J'essaie de l'ignorer mais c'est lui qui me cherche ! Je ne lui ai rien fait moi ! Bon, c'est vrai, que ces dernières années je n'ai pas été tendre avec lui mais cette année tu ne pas dire que c'est pareil !

Peut-être qu'il veut justement que tu le cherche…

Je ne comprendrais jamais les garçons… Soupira Morgane.

La personne sourit.

Il est vrai que parfois je ne nous comprends pas non plus…

Morgane éclata de rire.

Comment se fait-il que tu sois si différent des autres, Remus ?

« Tu ne peu pas savoir à quel point ! » Se dit le jeune homme.

C'est une question à laquelle je n'ai aucune réponse…

Quoi ! Le grand Remus Lupin, l'un des garçons le plus intelligent de Poudlard, ne peut pas répondre à ma petite question ! Les jours sont plus noirs que je ne le pensais ! Le taquina Morgane.

Hé, oui qu'est-ce que tu veux, personne n'est parfait !

Morgane ria.

Au moins je t'aurais rendu le sourire ! Dit Remus.

Oui… Merci Remus…

Mais de rien ! Rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de consoler une jolie jeune fille comme toi !

Hum… Tu n'es pas mal non plus !

Remus ria.

Bon, je crois qu'il serait temps de rentrer, le soleil va bientôt se coucher… Dit Morgane.

Oui, tu as raison…

Tient, au faite Remus, et l'histoire des appartements, qu'est ce que vous a dit McGo ?

Ha oui… Et bien on continuera à vivre dans la salle commune…

Ha bon ? Pourquoi ?

Remus sembla soudain embêté.

Remus ?

Et bien, vois-tu, il se trouve que l'année passée, un des préfet en chef était un Serpentard qu'on aimait vraiment pas, alors James, Sirius, Peter et moi, on a fait une petite blague et depuis les appartements sont inhabitable, même avec la magie…

Morgane éclata de rire.

Lily et McGo le savent ?

Heu… Non…

Je te préviens, je ne vous connais plus quand ces deux-la vont l'apprendre !

Ho, moi je ne risque rien mais je craints pour la vie de James !

Tu as raison de t 'en inquiéter ! Je suis sur que c'était l'idée de James et Black !

…

Morgane sourit.

Ton silence est éloquent !

Morgane s'il te plait ne dit rien…

Hum… Je ne sais pas… Toi, tu ne risques rien… Mais Black…

Je vois où tu veux en venir, mais réfléchit, on serait tous les quatre renvoyé ! Dit Remus, paniqué.

Mais tu me prends pour qui Remus ! Je ne vais pas vous trahir comme ça ! Je vous adore bien que pour Black c'est autre chose… Mais je ne ferais jamais quelque chose de pareil !

Remus sembla soulagé.

Tu doute de moi, Remus ?

Non, mais je sais que tu n'aime pas particulièrement Sirius…

C'est vrai mais je ne ferais quand même jamais ça… Par contre, je pourrais lui faire croire que je vais tout dire…

Tu es machiavélique ! Dit Remus en riant. Ne compte pas sur mon soutient !

Non, mais je compte sur ton silence…

Remus réfléchit un moment.

Bon, d'accord… Après tout il l'a bien mérité pour aujourd'hui… En entrant dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Morgane sourit.

Merci Rem', t'es un amour ! Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Aussitôt, des filles assissent, non loin d'eux se mirent à la fixer méchamment tandis que d'autres se mirent à glousser.

On dirait que mon petit bisou ne plait pas à tes fans !

Le jeune homme éclata de rire.

De toutes façons, dès qu'une fille m'approche, c'est à ses risques et périls !

Dans ce cas je te leur laisse ! Dit Morgane en prenant une attitude de fausse peur.

Bonne nuit Morgane !

A toi aussi Rem' !

Exténué, Morgane monta directement dans son dortoir sans savoir que quelqu'un l'avait observé dès son entrée avec Remus.

Sirius ? Où est James ?

Avec Barret… Répondit le beau brun, le regard toujours fixé sur l'endroit où avait disparut Morgane.

Elle a changé n'est ce pas…

Hein ? Quoi ? Qui ?

Ne fais pas l'innocent Sir', j'ai bien vu que tu ne l'as pas lâché du regard pendant toute la journée…

Où vas-tu chercher de telles idées ! Tu sais très bien que je ne l'aime pas !

Ho, oui, l'année passée, je savais que tu ne l'aimais pas mais maintenant…

Sirius se sentit irrité tout à coup.

Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Tu as du trop parler avec Potter, ça te monte à la tête !

Pourquoi tu te fâches Sir' ?

Je ne me fâche pas ! Ho et puis, je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher… Bonne nuit ! Dit le beau brun, en se levant brusquement et en se dirigeant vers le dortoir des garçons.

Malheureusement pour lui, un obstacle se mit entre lui et les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir.

Bonsoir. Dit une fille aux cheveux acajou.

Bonsoir. Heu… Excuse-moi, moi je suis fatigué… Tu veux bien me laisser passé…

Heu… Oui… Bonne nuit !

Sirius ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et fonça directement dans son dortoir où il s'effondra sur son lit.

« Remus se trompe, je ne l'aime pas ! Ca doit sûrement être l'approche de la pleine lune qui lui fait ça… Mais alors pourquoi je me suis fâché ? Et pourquoi je l'ai regardé toute la journée ? »

Il n'en savait rien…Mais par Merlin, il s'était rendu compte combien elle était belle, même rouge de colère, les cheveux décoiffé par le vent… Non ! Morgane Potter n'était pas belle, il ne l'aimait pas, point, n'en parlons plus ! Mais il devait admettre qu'elle savait très bien voler ! Sur le moment même, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la taquiner, mais elle volait presque aussi bien que James et lui… Pour tout dire, il était impressionné… Mais bien sur, il ne l'avouerait jamais…

Ce fut sur ces pensées que le jeune homme s'endormit.

Quand Morgane entra dans le dortoir, Lily lui sauta dessus.

Morgane ! Où tu étais ? Je t'ai cherché partout !

Je me suis calmé…

Ha… Mais toute seule ?

Morgane lui lança un regard interrogatif.

Je veux dire, personne n'était avec toi ? pace que tu n'es pas facile à calmer…

Non, j'ai parlé à Rem'…

Je suppose que tu n'as rien mangé ce soir, puisque tu n'étais pas dans la Grande Salle ce soir…

Oui, je vais aller chercher quelque chose aux cuisines…

Non, pas la peine j'ai pensé à toi… Dit Lily, en déballant des miches de pain, du poulet, du jambon, un peu de fromage et une petite carafe de jus de citrouille.

Ho merci Lily, tu es un ange ! Dit Morgane en baillant.

Tu es fatigué toi…

Oui, je vais me dépêcher de manger, puis je me mets directe dans mon lit, je ne tiens plus debout…

Tout en mangeant, Morgane raconta ce qui s'était passé avec Sirius puis elles parlèrent de tout et de rien avant de se déshabiller et de se coucher. Pendant ce temps la, James arriva dans la salle commune et vint s'asseoir à côté de Remus qui lisait un livre.

A tient Cornedrue, tu te décide enfin à rentrer !

Ouais, Anne n'a pas voulu me laisser partir…

Alors tu sors avec ?

Ouaip ! Tient où est Patmol ?

Parti se coucher…

Pardon ?

Tu as bien entendu Jamesy, Sirius est bien parti se coucher…

Mais… C'est pas dans ses habitudes…

Il était plutôt fatigué… Dit Remus qui préféra ne pas parler du comportement de son ami lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de Morgane. Après tout, les sentiments de Sirius ne regardaient que lui…

Ha… Ouais, ben tout compte fait, il n'a pas tout à fait tort, moi aussi je suis crevé… Je vais aussi monter… Bonne nuit Rem' ! Dit James avant de monter.

Bonne nuit ! Dit-il en replongeant dans son livre, lequel il abandonna une heure plus tard pour enfin aller se coucher.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et surtout à tout mes revieuwers ! Milles bisous à tous !


	5. Chapter 5

Le début de la fin 

**Chapitre 5 : Agression.**

Les semaines passèrent toujours dans le même train-train. Les cours étaient toujours pareil, certains étaient captivant, divertissant, passionnant comme défense contre les forces du mal, soins aux créatures magique, métamorphose ou enchantement d'autres étaient ennuyeux comme divination, astronomie et botanique et d'autres étaient carrément déplaisant comme potion. Les maraudeurs s'étaient remis à arriver en retard le matin, ainsi qu'a faire des blagues un peu partout dans le collège. James qui sortait avec Anne Barret se chamaillait toujours autant avec Lily. La situation était de même pour Sirius et Morgane à la différence près que le jeune homme ne cessait de la provoquer tout en restant distant, comportement auquel la jeune fille ne comprenait rien. Morgane voyait toujours Alex, ce qui énervait au plus haut point les maraudeurs et augmentait la vigilance de Lily.

Ce soir là avait été comme les autres quand Dumbeldore se leva, provoquant le silence dans toute la salle.

Mes cher élèves, comme chaque année Poudlard organise un festin pour Halloween mais cette année, il sera organisé un bal en plus du festin. Le bal sera réservé aux quatrièmes, cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années. Vous pouvez décider d'y aller seul ou accompagner. Dit Dumbeldore, le regard pétillant. Pour ne pas laisser en reste les premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes années, une sortie à Prés-au-Lard sera organisé le jour même du bal et exceptionnellement les premières et deuxièmes années auront le droit d'y aller accompagner du directeur de leur maison. Naturellement, les autres années sont également invité à s'y rendre. Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous un excellente soirée !

A peine le directeur fut-il assis que les conversation fusèrent tel des feux d'artifice. Certains garçons demandaient déjà aux filles de les accompagner et les filles se demandaient avec qui elles iraient quand à Morgane, elle ne pensait qu'à s'amuser et ne s'attendait pas à y aller avec quelqu'un. Mais tout le monde était au moins d'accord sur une chose, tous attendaient impatiemment le 31 octobre.

Quand la fin du repas arriva, tout le monde se leva en même temps et ce fut une vraie foire.

Morgane et Lily se levèrent et se dirigèrent tant bien que mal vers la tours de Gryffondor mais elles furent stoppées par Remus et Sirius.

Heu… Lily ? Dit Sirius en lui faisant signe qu'il voulait lui parler.

Morgane tu vas déjà avec quelqu'un au bal ? Demanda doucement Remus en l'emmenant plus loin.

Morgane fit un charmant sourire ce qui n'échappa pas à un certain jeune homme un peu plus loin.

Ho Remus tu me demandes de venir avec toi, c'est ça ? Dit Morgane toute contente.

Heu… Oui… Dit Remus, gêné.

Je pensais que tu allais demander à une plus jolie fille que moi…

Oui mais toi, tu es plus intelligente que les autres…

Hum, merci… Mais tu es sur que c'est avec moi que tu veux y aller ?

Remus rougit et détourna le regard en direction d'Amanda Spirit, une belle petite brunette aux magnifiques yeux en amendes.

Je crois que tu t'intéresse de près à Amanda…

Remus passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un air embêté, ce qui fit rire Morgane.

J'aimerais beaucoup y aller avec Amanda, mais…

Va lui demander, je la connais, elle est dans mon dortoir, je suis sur qu'elle acceptera…

Non, je voudrai y aller avec toi…

Ha bon, ben d'accord, ça sera avec plaisir !

Merci… Heu… Tu pourrais me présenter Amanda pendant la soirée ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

Morgane ria.

Bien sur Remus, avec plaisir, je suis sur que vous ferez un très beau couple…

Encore faudrait-il qu'elle m'aime…

Ne te fais pas de soucis, je suis sur qu'elle ne pourra pas résister à ton charme.

Merci, Morgane, tu es un ange !

Quand je pense que je vais avec Remus Lupin au bal…

Et moi, j'ai intérêt à surveiller mes arrières parce qu'avec une jolie fille comme toi, je vais faire des jaloux… Dit Remus en croisant le regard de Sirius avec qui Lily semblait avoir accepter d'aller au bal quelques instants plus tôt.

Les filles stressaient de plus en plus pour avoir un cavalier et pour savoir ce qu'elles allaient mettre le jour J. Certaines faisaient même le planning de leur après-midi à Près-au-Lard. Et il suffisait qu'un garçon passe près d'un groupe de filles pour que des crises de gloussement collectif commençaient pour ne s'arrêter que lorsque le garçons avait disparu de leurs champs de vision. Sirius, Remus et James étaient d'ailleurs les plus prisés mais malheureusement pour leurs groupies, les trois jeunes hommes étaient déjà pris…

Ce que ça peut être agaçant de les entendre rire tout le temps ! Râla Remus.

Ha ben moi j'aime bien, ça ne me dérange pas… Dit James en faisant un grand sourire aux filles.

Je ne suis pas sur que ce sourire plaise à Anne… Dit Sirius, taquin.

Oui mais toi, tu es un cas à part Cornedru ! Dit Remus.

Comment ça, je suis un cas à part ? Ca te dérange, toi, Pat' ?

Hé bien pour tout dire j'en ai rien à faire mais c'est vrai que parfois c'est agaçant…

Oui mais ça prouve qu'on a du succès !

Oui, mais quand on entends ça en longueur de journée, je te jure que ça saoul ! Dit Remus.

Tient, au fait Cornedru, tu vas toujours avec Anne au bal ? Demanda Sirius à son ami en le voyant lorgner sur les filles qui lui faisaient des yeux de biches.

Ouais… Et toi, tu vas toujours avec Evans ?

Ben, oui… En ami.

Ouais c'est ça ! En tout cas bon courage parce qu'une fille comme ça, ça ne sera pas facile à magner…

Je te signale que Lily est la meilleur amie de ta cousine et puis moi je la trouve sympas…

Et après tu ose dire que tu ne va avec elle qu'en ami !

Tu ne serais pas jaloux par hasard, toi ?

Moi ? Non…

C'est vrai que Lily est vraiment très jolie… Dit Remus, taquin.

Hum… Tout compte fait, à bien y réfléchire, je vais peut-être tenter ma chance avec elle… Dit Sirius, jetant un coup d'œil, à la dérobé sur James qui faisait la moue.

Oh, arrêtez vous deux ! Je ne sortirais jamais avec elle… Et puis qui c'est qui va avec elle au bal ? C'est pas moi !

Ne t'inquiète pas Cornedru, Pat' a un autre terrain de chasse… Dit Remus, mystérieux.

Sirius lui jeta un regard assassin.

Ha bon ? Qui ça ? Tu me caches des choses, Pat', à moi, ton meilleur ami ? Dit James mimant une larme à l'œil.

N'importe quoi ! Lunard ce fait des petits délires, faut pas faire att… Dit Sirius.

Vous entendez ? Dit soudain Remus en se figeant et en coupant son ami.

Hein ? Quoi ? Dit James.

Chut ! Dit Remus en lui intimant de se taire.

Qu'est ce que tu entend Rem' ? Demanda Sirius tout doucement.

Tous trois savaient qu'étant un loup-garou, Remus avait l'ouie beaucoup plus fine qu'un être humain normal et ça leurs était bien utile parfois…

Remus tendis l'oreille puis dit gravement :

Je crois qu'on à un problème…

Etant en fin d'après-midi, Morgane en profita pour aller faire un tour dans le parc de Poudlard après avoir déposé son sac dans son dortoir. Lily avait préféré aller à la bibliothèque pour un devoir de potion donc elle se dirigeait seule dans le dédale de couloires de Poudlard, perdue dans ses pensées quand quelqu'un la bouscula.

Hé Potter, tu sais pas regarder où tu marche ! Dit une voix sarcastique.

Morgane leva les yeux sur le propriétaire de la voix qui, de toute évidence, avait fait exprès de la bousculer…

Je suis désolé Malefoy, tu fais tellement tache que mes yeux refusent de te voir !

Lucius Malefoy, un Serpentard blondinet de 7e année qui se prenait pour le roi du monde, sourit d'un air mauvais tandis que ses copains grognaient et bandaient les muscles.

Mais dis-moi Potter, que fais-tu ici, seule dans des couloires sombres et désert ? Tu devrais faire attention… Tu pourrais te faire attaquer… Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Morgane jeta un regard circulaire et se rendit compte qu'elle était entouré de Serpentard elle aurait du se douter que Malefoy ne l'avait pas menacer pour rien. Quand il l'avait menacé, elle s'était dit qu'elle ne risquait rien avec Lily et les maraudeurs mais maintenant c'était une autre affaire…

Flash back

Les semaines qui précédaient le bal étaient fortement mouvementées. Ce jour la Sirius, James et Remus sortaient tout les trois en compagnie de Morgane et Lily qui étaient un peu plus en avant de leur dernier cours de la journée : potion.

Ils s'apprêtaient à aller faire un tour dans le château quand ils entendirent des sifflement.

Hé Potter, ça te dirait de venir avec moi à Près-au-Lard ?

Même pas en rêve Malefoy !

Tu sais pas ce que tu rates !

Ho que si je le sais, c'est justement pour ça que je ne veux pas !

On pourrais s'amuser tout les deux… Dit-il en se saisissant de son bras.

Lâche-moi Malefoy !

Lâche ma cousine Malefoy ! Intervint James.

Ha ! Tien ! Potter numéro deux ! C'est une réunion de famille ou quoi?

Les maraudeurs se rapprochèrent du groupe, ce qui eu pour effet de les faire tous reculer, aucun n'ignorait la réputation qu'avaient les maraudeurs.

Tu ne vas quand même pas tout le temps la couver, ta petit cousine chérie ?

James ne me couve pas Malefoy ! Je fais ce que je veux !

Malefoy ricana.

Bellatrix vaut cent fois mieux que toi… Mais je t'aurais ma poule… Je t'aurais. Lui dit-il tout bas avant de s'éloigner avec sa bande.

Fin du flash back

Elle glissa la main dans sa poche et saisit sa baguette qu'elle pointa en défensive sur les Serpentard mais à peine eut-elle fait ce geste que Malefoy dit :

Expelliarmus !

Elle fut projeté violemment contre la paroi du mur tandis que sa baguette atterrit dans la main de Malefoy qui la jeta un peu plus loin.

Morgane se laissa glissa contre le mur, elle s'était fait mal en heurtant celui-ci, son poignet s'était éraflé contre la pierre et saignait, elle s'était aussi cogné la tête et était à moitié assommée. A peine fut-elle à terre qu'elle fut relevé et maintenue fermement contre le mur. Une main lui releva le menton, l'obligeant à regarder son agresseur dans les yeux.

Tu me déçois, toi, l'une des meilleure élève de Gryffondor qui se fait battre aussi facilement… Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi… Mais ce n'est pas grave… Au moins j'aurais plus vite ce que je veux de toi…

Dégage Malefoy, ne me touche pas… Dit-elle faiblement en le repoussant légèrement.

Certainement pas… C'est de ta faute, tu es trop désirable… Dit-il en glissant sa main sur la cuisse de Morgane, relevant tout doucement sa jupe.

Non… Laisse-moi ! Protesta Morgane.

Et puis je suis sur que tu en as envie… A moins que tu ne veuille Black ?

Morgane le regarda avec colère et se débattit ce qui eu pour seule effet de le faire devenir plus entreprenant.

Malheureusement pour toi, ce ne sera pas lui ton premier… A moins que tu l'ai déjà fait ? Dit-il. De toute façon je doute que Black t'aime un jour, il t'as toujours détesté…

Morgane se sentit tout à coup très mal, elle ignorait pourquoi mais ces dernière parole fut comme des coups de poignard dans son cœur et une larme glissa sur sa joue.

Oh ! Ne pleur pas petite fille ! On dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible ! Mais j'ai le regret de te dire que ton prince charmant ne viendra pas t'aider… Ni personne d'ailleurs… Dit-il en avançant de plus en plus sa main sur sa cuisse, un sourire sadique flottant sur les lèvres.

De désespoir, Morgane se débattit encore, mais il la maintenant trop fermement, ce qui semblait l'amuser.

Morgane voulut crier mais il mit son autre main sur sa bouche.

Pas de ça, sinon ça risquerait d'être moins agréable pour toi…

Il retira doucement sa main et approcha son visage du sien.

Morgane, en voyant que leur lèvre n'étaient plus séparées que de quelques centimètre, ferma les yeux, elle ne voulait plus voir, ni entendre, ni sentire, … Tout ce qu'elle imaginait encore, c'était que ces lèvres appartenaient à un autre jeune homme… Sirius… Elle ne voyait, étrangement, que son visage dans son esprit…

Puis Malefoy fut soudainement arraché d'elle et une voix tremblante de rage trop bien connue se fit entendre.

Tu ferrais mieux de foutre le camps si tu ne veux pas que je te réduise en charpie !

Ce pouvait-il qu'il soit là ? Morgane n'osait y croire… Elle se risqua à ouvrire les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'elle s'était laisser tombé à terre quand Malefoy l'avait lâché, mais ce qu'elle vit en face d'elle la fascina. Sirius, le visage déformé par la rage se tenait devant un Malefoy étalé contre le mur d'en face, le nez en sang. Visiblement il lui avait donné un magistrale coup de poing en se referant à l'état du nez de Malefoy qui avait ramené ces mains à son nez.

Tu me le paiera Black ! Je me vengerai ! Dit un Malefoy en rage, dont la voix était étouffé par ses mains qu'il maintenait sur son nez.

Ravale tes menaces minable serpent ! Tu paiera bien avant moi !

Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ce que je lui fait ? Tu la déteste quand même ! A moins que tu la veuille aussi ? Si tu veux je veux bien la partager…

En entendant ces mots, Morgane sentit la rage l'envahir, cet immonde serpent l'humiliait, l'insultait, la considérait seulement comme un objet. Elle avait envie de l'égorger ! Elle se sentait tellement furieuse qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle s'était levé et qu'elle avait fait un mouvement pour se jeter sur Malefoy mais heureusement pour ce dernier, Sirius l'avait intercepter avant qu'elle ne mette à exécution son projet de l'égorger…

Ces même paroles eurent également pour effet de décuplé la rage de Sirius qui aurait bien envoyé ce serpent dans les flamme de l'enfer.

Morgane ! Dit-il en la saisissant. Il n'en vaut pas la peine !

Il m'a agressé et insulté et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Lui dit Morgane, furieuse, en le regardant dans les yeux.

Reste loin de lui…

Il se tourna vers Malefoy et lui dit d'un voix glaciale :

Dégage de là Malefoy, je ne le répéterai pas une troisième fois… Et ne t'approche plus jamais d'elle sinon je pourrais ne plus être aussi gentil… Suis-je bien claire ? Dit-il d'une voix sourde qui signifiait clairement ce qui pourrait lui arriver s'il n'obéissait pas.

Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me lancer un des tes ridicule petit sort ? Laisses-moi rire !

Sirius l'attrapa par le col de la chemise et le souleva sans ménagement.

Crois-moi, je ne ferais pas que te lancer un de mes ridicule petit sort comme tu dit… N'oublis pas que je suis et resterais un Black malgré tout… Dit-il d'une voix lourde de menaces avant de le lâcher et de se détourner de lui.

Il s'accroupit près de Morgane qui entre temps était retombé à terre et lui souleva délicatement le menton pour croiser de beau yeux turquoise embués de larmes de rage.

Ca va ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Ou…Oui… Dit-elle en détournant la tête pour lui cacher ses larmes. J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête…

Vient… Dit Sirius en saisissant ses bras et en l'aidant à se relever.

A cet instant ils entendirent un ricanement et Malefoy, qu'ils n'avaient pas vu se relever pour reprendre sa baguette, marmonna quelque chose qu'ils ne comprirent pas mais aussitôt un jet de lumière rouge sortit de sa baguette en direction de Sirius qui s'était mit entre Morgane et Lui.

Morgane leva la mains par pur réflexe de protection et quand le sort atterrit dans le creux de sa paume, il fut projeté sur son expéditeur qui fut recouvert de croûtes sanguinolentes.

Sirius tourna la tête vers Morgane et lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

Morgane regarda ses paumes et lui répondit d'un regard qui signifiait qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé.

N'en parle à personne Sirius… S'il te plait… Dit-elle d'une voix suppliante.

Sirius fut si surprit qu'elle l'appelle pas son prénom qu'il ne trouva rien à répondre mais finit par hocher de la tête en signe d'accord.

Ce genre de truc t'arrive souvent ?

Non… C'est la deuxième fois je crois…

Bon aller viens, il ne vaut mieux pas traîner ici… James et Remus ne doivent pas être loin… Dit Sirius en saisissant ses mains pour l'aider à se mettre debout.

Quand elle fut debout elle chancela et si Sirius ne l'avait pas retenu elle serait tombé.

Tu es blessé ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Rien, je crois que je me suis foulé la cheville en tombant, Mrs Pomfresh va arranger ça…

Elle tenait encore les mains de Sirius quand James et Remus arrivèrent.

Morgane ! Ca va ? Tu n'est pas blessée ?

Ca va James… Tout va bien, je me suis juste égratigné et foulé la cheville… Dit-elle en lâchant les mains de Sirius.

Il faudrait que tu ailles à l'infirmerie, tu saigne Morgane… Dit Remus.

Oui, oui… James tu veux bien m'accompagner ? Dit-elle en regardant Sirius qui la regardait lui aussi.

Je vous rejoint à la Grande Salle… Dit James avant de partir avec Morgane.

Quand il furent suffisamment loin, Remus se tourna vers Sirius.

Tu vois, j'avais raison…

A quel sujet ?

Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle…

Non, je ne vois pas du tout…

Tu es amoureux de Morgane…

Sirius rit.

Tu sais, je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter pour toi, Remus, tu te fait vraiment de fausses idées…

Alors comment explique tu vos petits regards échangés et vos mains jointes quand nous sommes arrivé ?

Je la réconfortais, c'est pas comme si je l'avais embrassé ! Ca t'arrive pas, à toi de réconforter une fille ? Et puis James n'a rien dit, lui…

Remus ne répondit rien.

Tu vois ! Bon, je vais faire un tour… Dit-il en s'éloignant.

Tu peux me dire tout ce que tu veux Sirius, mais je reste sur mon idée… Dit Remus pour lui-même, lorsque Sirius fut partis.


	6. Chapter 6

**Le début de la fin**

**Chapitre 6 : Réflexions. **

Sirius marchait, il ne savait pas où il allait, depuis qu'il avait quitté Remus, il se sentait de plus en plus troublé… Il n'arrêtait pas de remémorer les paroles de celui-ci et n'arrêtait pas de se poser la même question…

« Ce pouvait-il qu'il l'aimait ? »

Peut-être que Remus avait raison… Ou peut-être que non… Après tout peut-être n'était-ce que de l'amitié… Bien que Morgane n'avait jamais était son amie…

Mais de toutes façon, admettons qu'il l'aime, elle, elle ne l'aimerait jamais, elle l'avait toujours détesté, ce n'est pas maintenant, après six ans qu'elle allait changer d'avis… Pourtant il avait cru voir un changement ces derniers temps… Non, ça devait être un effet de son imagination…

Il soupira.

Voilà qu'il se mettait à soupirer pour Morgane Potter… La seule fille qui le détestait, à part sa cousine Bellatrix, dans toute l'école… Et la seule qui, malgré lui, l'avait toujours intéressé… Par Merlin, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ! mais pouvait-on appeler ça de l'amour ? Une chose est sur, quand il avait vu ce Malefoy la presser contre ce mur, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour ! Par Merlin, comme il aurait aimer réduire ce crapaud en bouillie ! Il en avait encore des sués !

Il marchait dans un couloir lorsqu'un obstacle se présenta à lui… Connaissant que trop bien cet obstacle, il fit mine de l'éviter mais le dit obstacle se posta en travers de sa route.

Salut Sirius ! Comment ça va ? Lui demanda Eléonore Berryman d'une voix séductrice.

Sirius se força à lui sourire.

Ca va très bien Eléonore… Merci. Dit-il en essayant de la dépasser.

Tu me fuis ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcilles.

Mais non, où tu va chercher ça ? Dit-il en essayant d'être un minimum convainquant.

Alors tu viens faire un tour avec moi ?

Ecoute Eléonore, j'ai pas le temps, je cherche quelqu'un…

Ha oui ? Et qui ? Une fille ?

Heu… Oui…

Tu va déjà avec quelqu'un au bal ?

Oui.

C'est avec elle ?

Oui. Bon excuse-moi, mais je dois la trouver… A plus. Dit-il en s'en allant.

Ouf ! Il l'avait échappé bel ! Heureusement qu'il avait trouvé une échappatoire ! Ce qu'elle peu être collante celle-là !

Il s'arrêta un moment pour réfléchir sur l'endroit où il pourrait trouver Lily. D'après ce que lui avait dit James, elle aimait beaucoup lire donc comme elle n'était pas avec Morgane, soit elle était dans la salle commune en train de lire au coin du feu, soit elle était tout simplement à la Bibliothèque… Il se dirigea donc vers celle-ci où il trouva la jeune fille, complètement absorbé dans un livre de potion. Elle était tellement concentré qu'elle ne le vit même pas arriver et s'asseoir en face d'elle. Sirius s'amusa à l'observer pendant un moment puis fini par dire :

Tu sais Lily, je crois que si Dumbeldore arrivait près de toi en caleçon, tu ne le verrais même pas !

Lily sursauta et leva son nez du livre qu'elle était en train de lire en fronçant les sourcilles.

Sirius ! Evite de me faire peur comme ça !

Il fallait bien si je voulais avoir la moindre chance de te parler avant un siècle…

Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

5 minutes au moins…

Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Ho, rien…Je voulais juste te remercie, tu m'a servie d'excuse pour ne pas accompagner Eléonore Berryman faire un tour…

Elle t'embête encore celle-la ?

Malheureusement pour moi…

Lily pouffa de rire.

Tu l'a bien cherché ! N'est ce pas vous, les maraudeurs, qui cherchez à tout prix à attirer l'attention ?

Oui, mais bon, pas d'elle…

Eléonore est plutôt jolie pourtant… Pourquoi ne sors-tu pas avec elle ?

Sirius prit une expression scandalisé.

T'es malade ! Jamais de la vie ! J'ai pas envie qu'elle me colle ou que je sois son toutou !

Elle est vraiment comme ça ?

Sirius acquiesça.

Je suppose que tu n'est pas venu uniquement pour me parler d'Eléonore…

Oui, c'est vrai… Dit-il en prenant un air sérieux.

Pourquoi cet air si sérieux tout à coup ?

Morgane à été agressé…

Lily fit les yeux ronds avant de crier :

QUOI ! Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Dit-elle en se levant brusquement s'attirant les regard noir de la bibliothécaire qu'elle ignora complètement.

Sirius s'assombrit.

C'est Malefoy…

Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui à fait ?

Rien grave, on est arrivé à temps…

Lily sembla un peu rassuré.

Où elle est ?

A l'infirmerie… Avec James…

Très bien, j'y vais… Tu viens avec moi Sirius ?

Je ne crois pas qu'elle voudra me voir après ce qui lui est arrivé… Je crois qu'elle préfèrerait le calme…

Vous vous êtes encore disputé ? Dit Lily en lui lançant un regard noir.

Nan, nan, mais elle me déteste et j'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête ce soir…De toute façon c'est bientôt l'heure d'aller manger donc, je vais plutôt me diriger vers la Grande Salle…

Ok, comme tu veux… Au fait, où est Potter ?

James ?

Oui.

Avec elle à l'infirmerie…

Génial… Maugréa-t-elle.

Sirius pouffa.

Quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle agressivement.

Ho, non, rien… Dit Sirius en se levant. Je te laisse… A toute à l'heure ! Dit Sirius en s'en allant.

L'attitude qu'avait Lily envers James et vis-versa l'amusait au plus au point ! C'était évident que, malgré ce qu'ils pouvaient dire, Lily et James avaient chacun le béguin pour l'autre ! Comme les moldus disent, « Qui aime bien, châtie bien ! ». Il suffisait d'avoir vu la tête de James quand il lui avait dit qu'il allait au bal avec Lily ! Hilarant !

Sirius espérait qu'ils finiraient bien un jour pas sortir ensemble… Non pas qu'Anne Barret ne convenait pas à James, mais Lily était faite pour James… Enfin, ce n'était que son humble avis…

C'est donc avec bonne humeur que Sirius se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Mais son morale descendit bien vite, quand, à son plus grand déplaisir il croisa sa cousine, Bellatrix.

Avec un étrange sourire, la brune ténébreuse lui dit :

Alors cousin, comme ça on frappe les Serpentard ?

En quoi ça te regarde ? Dit-il d'une voix glacial.

Parce que je suis à Serpentard…

Tu te sens en reste, c'est ça ? Tu veux subire le même sort ? Dit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Avec plaisir… Mais d'une autre façon… Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Rêvait-il, ou Bellatrix essayait de le séduire ? Il savait que dans les famille de sang pur, les mariages entre cousin et cousine n'étaient pas rare mais de là à penser que Bellatrix le séduisait… Alors là, il tombait de haut ! C'était impossible ! Pas elle ! Elle l'avait toujours haie…

Elle passa derrière lui et lui caressa les épaules en lui disant à l'oreille :

Je me ferais plutôt attaqué pour que tu viennes me sauver.

Sirius n'en croyait pas ses oreille ! Etait-elle malade ? Ou sous l'effet d'un sortilège ? Essayait-elle de le piéger ?

Il se retourna brusquement en lui saisissant les poignets.

A quoi tu joues ?

Mais à rien cher cousin… Dit-elle avec le sourire d'un prédateur devant sa proie.

Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Toi... Dit-elle en approchant son visage du sien.

Sirius la repoussa violemment.

Je savais que tu étais folle, mais à ce point la...

Allons Sirius, je ne te plais pas ?

Je ne sais pas ce que les parents t'ont mis dans la tête mais tu as intérêt à l'oublier parce qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous !

Tu en aime une autre, c'est ça ? Dans ce cas, je me ferais un plaisir de la tuer...

Sirius devint livide.

Tu es malade... Dit-il en s'éloignant. Ne m'approche plus... Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi... Ni avec personne de la famille. Dit-il avant de partir.

Bellatix eut un sourire triomphant.

Elle avait toujours été attirée par les beaux garçons, jusque là, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point son cousin était beau, il le lui fallait ! Elle était sur qu'ils pourraient faire de grandes choses ensemble... Devenir les nouveau maître du monde par exemple... Un peu ce qu'essayait de faire ce Voldemort... Mais la seule ombre à son tableaux étaient les filles qui tournaient autour de Sirius... Il lui fallait les éliminer si elle voulait l'avoir pour elle toute seule... Quand elle aura réussit, il lui faudrait le séduire, elle savait que ça n'allait pas être facile vu la forte personnalité de Sirius, mais elle y arriverait même s'il lui fallait avoir recourt à un filtre d'amour...

Morgane revenait de l'infirmerie accompagné de James quand un Lily très inquiète déboula devant eux.

Ha, je te trouve enfin ! Sirius m'a dit ce qui s'était passé...

Il t'a dit... Dit Morgane, troublée.

Lily fronça les sourcilles.

Oui, tu t'es fait agressé... Tu n'as rien de grave n'est ce pas... Dit Lily en jetant un coup d'œil à James.

Non, Evans, elle n'as rien de grave... Dit James, se voulant rassurant.

D'accord...

Tu as vu Sirius ? Remus n'était pas avec lui ? Lui demanda James.

Non...

Quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, Morgane vit que Remus était seul en train de lire un livre.

James dit :

Bon, je vais aller rejoindre Remus, à tout à l'heure les filles...

A tout à l'heure...Dit Morgane qui alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin avec Lily.

Tu es sur que tout va bien Morgane ?

Oui Lily, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi…

Il te voulait quoi Malefoy ?

Morgane déglutit difficilement et dit :

Je crois qu'il voulait avoir une relation avec moi…

Heureusement que ton cousin est arrivé à temps !

Ce n'est pas James qui à fait dégager Malefoy…

Remus ? Je ne pensais pas ça de lui…

Non, Sirius…

Lily la regarda un moment sans rien dire puis un sourire énigmatique apparut sur ses lèvres.

Morgane préféra détourner la conversation.

Mais à part ça, mon expérience du cours de divination s'est reproduit…

Le cours de divination ? Tu veux dire que ta main a de nouveau brillé ?

Pas tout à fait… En fait quand Sirius m'a aider à me relever, Malefoy à voulu lui jeter un sort et quand le sort allait l'atteindre j'ai levé ma mains et le sort s'est répercuter dessus pour se retourner vers Malefoy…

Lily fronça les sourcille.

Morgane tu devrais aller voir Dumbeldore, ça m'inquiète tout ça… Ce n'est pas normal…

Du moment que ça ne blesse pas, je ne vois pas en quoi ça me dérangerait…

Qu'est-il arrivé à Malefoy après ça ?

Il s'est retrouvé couvert de croûtes sanguinolents…

Mais attends, tu trouves que ce n'est pas grave ça ?

Lily, il l'a bien cherché ! C'est lui qui a envoyé ça sur Sirius, tu aurais préféré que ce soit lui qui ai eu ça ?

Non, bien sur que non, mais quand même… Ca pourrait être dangereux…

Ecoute, je te promet que si quelque chose de grave se produit j'irais immédiatement en parler à Dumbeldore…

Lily parut un peu rassuré mais pas totalement convaincu.

Qu'a dit Sirius de tout ça ?

Il ne m'a as posé de question et je lui ai fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne…

Lily hocha la tête.

Mes pouvoirs ne m'ont pas fait de tort jusqu'à maintenant, au contraire, je crois qu'il me sont bénéfique… Ils m'aident en classe, ils me protègent… Je n'ai pas à m'en plaindre jusqu'à maintenant…

Oui, je sais mais fais attention quand même…

Je te le promets… En attendant, j'aspire demain ! On va enfin pouvoir vraiment s'amuser !

Oui, moi aussi, tu compte acheter une robe pour le bal ?

Oui, je n'ai rien de spécial pour un bal…

Moi non plus…

A cet instant, Morgane vit Sirius entrer dans la Grande Salle d'un air soucieux. Quand elle croisa son regard, elle se sentit troublé… Une étrange chaleur se répandit en elle et elle se sentit rougire.

Sirius s'était arrêté un fraction de seconde comme si lui aussi avait ressentit ça mais il détourna bien vite les yeux et s'assit à côté de James qui parlait à Remus.

Perdu dans la contemplation du jeune homme, Morgane n'entendit pas que Lily lui parlait.

Morgane, tu m'écoutes ?

Hein ? Ho excuse-moi, qu'est ce que tu disais ?

Je disais que j'espère que ces trois lascars ne vont pas encore faire une de leur stupide blague… Dit Lily, qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son émoi.

Oui, moi aussi… Au moins on à l'avantage d'être leur cavalière, on pourra les surveiller…

Oui peut-être mais y'en reste un qui n'est pas surveillé ! Et pour moi c'est le pire !

James n'est pas plus terrible que Black…

Crois-moi que s'ils commence ils vont recevoir l'engueulade de leur vie !

Morgane pouffa.

J'aimerais bien voir ça !

Moi pas ! J'en ai marre qu'ils fassent tout le temps perdre des points à Gryffondor !

Bah, laisses-les s'amuser un peu… Sois heureuse que ce ne soit pas pour toi que leur blagues sont destinées !

Lily soupira.

Qu'est ce que j'ai fait à Merlin pour avoir ça…

Aller Lily, stresse pas, demain ce sera une superbe journée !

Oui, j'espère…

Et si on mangeait un peu ?

Bonne idée !

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aurra plu...

Merci beaucoup pour ta revieuw **keiko kishar,** je suis ravie que ma fanafiction te plaise, j'espère qu'elle continuera...

La suite jeudi prochain!

Bisous à tous.

Sirius-05


	7. Chapter 7

**Le début de la fin**

**Chapitre 7 : Pré-au-Lard**

SIRIUS REVEILLE-TOI ! IL EST 9H45 ET LA SORTIE A PRE-AU-LARD EST PREVUE POUR DANS UN QUART D'HEURE ! Cria une voix criarde de femme en colère.

Sirius, qui, quelques instant plus tôt dormait paisiblement et rêvait d'hippocampe cracheur de nuage, fit un bond en entendant la voix ô combien désagréable de sa très chère maman.

La première chose qu'il vit en reprenant ses esprits après s'être injustement cogné contre le haut de son lit, résultat de son formidable saut périlleux, fut un James mort de rire tapant des poings par terre et un Remus avec un sourire jusqu'au oreille.

Se rendant compte qu'on l'avait berné il cria :

QUEL EST L'IMBECIL QUI A FAIT CA ?

Comme les deux interpellé ne répondaient pas et étaient resté dans leur état respectif, Sirius dit :

Très bien puisque c'est comme ça… Ma vengeance sera terrible ! Dit-il en se saisissant de son oreiller et en se précipitant sur ses deux amis avec un sourire diabolique.

La bataille qui suivit fut la plus terrible et la plus meurtrière que ce monde ait jamais connu… On ne compta plus le nombre d'oreillericides qui eu lieu durant ces quelques minutes de pur délire de nos trois beaux jeunes hommes…

Cependant, le massacre fut troublé par un grand cri.

POTTER ! BLACK ! LUPIN ! N'ALLEZ-VOUS DONC JAMAIS VOUS COMPORTER COMME DES ADULTES! Hurla une tigresse aux cheveux roux flamboyant qui n'était autre que Lily Evans, rouge de colère.

Les trois jeunes hommes se stoppèrent automatiquement.

Evans ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Dit un James qui essayait tant bien que mal de s'extirper de sous un Sirius qui était lui-même écrasé par Remus.

Ce que je fous là ? Tu oses encore poser la question ? On vous entend jusque dans la salle commune ! Dit Lily, furieuse.

Zut, c'est pas assez loin ! Faudra faire plus de boucans la fois prochaine… Dit Sirius.

Et puis d'abord qu'est ce que tu fous ici dans le dortoir des garçons ? Est-ce qu'on vient, nous, dans vot' dortoir ? Dit James en venant se camper devant la rousse qui prit soudain la même couleur que ses cheveux, mais cette fois pas de colère…

Hum… James…Dit Remus.

Quoi ? Dit ce dernier en se tournant vers son ami qui faisait des grands gestes en direction de ses vêtements ainsi que de Sirius qui, au réveille ne portait que son pantalon de pyjama.

James fit une grimace d'incompréhension puis son visage se figea et, de désespoir, il mit ses deux mains sur ses yeux et dit :

Merde…

En effet, James avait oublié qu'il ne dormait qu'en boxer.

A cet instant Morgane arriva en disant :

Lily, tu…

Morgane se stoppa net puis éclata de rire.

James, je ne savais pas que tu étais adepte du streapteas !

Ho, ça va hein ! Dit James en faisant volte-face en direction de la salle de bain.

Morgane jeta un regard circulaire pour contempler l'ampleur des dégâts et son regard rencontra deux beaux yeux bleus saphir…

En voyant la tenue de leur propriétaire, une chaleur se répandit en elle et troublée, elle fit un pas en arrière puis se retourna et emmenant Lily avec elle, elle dit quelque chose comme :

Heu… Viens Lily, je crois qu'ils veulent s'habiller…

Après le départ précipité des deux jeune filles, Sirius fronça les sourcilles :

Qu'est ce qui leur a pris ?

Remus haussa les épaules.

C'est peut-être toi…

Pourquoi moi ?

Parce que tu es le seul d'entre nous deux qui ait le torse nu !

Ha ouais… Je ne m'en été même pas aperçu…

Remus lui donna une bourrade.

Bon aller faut aller s'habiller si on veut un jour aller à Pré-au-lard !

Par Merlin qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de réagir comme ça ! N'avait-elle jamais vu un torse d'homme ? Ce qu'elle pouvait être sotte parfois ! Qu'est ce qu'il allait penser d'elle maintenant ? C'était tout simple : il allait penser qu'elle était folle…

Elle avait réagit comme… Comme une pucelle… Ce qu'elle était soit dit en passant… Se dit Morgane en marchant, accompagné de Lily, dans les rues piétonnes de Prés-au Lard.

De mécontentement, elle se frappa le front de la paume de la main puis jeta un coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie qui ne semblait rien avoir remarqué…

Elle aussi semblait être dans un état second depuis l'incident… Elles n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot depuis leur départ de Poudlard…

Lily ? Ca va ? Demanda Morgane.

Oui ça va ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Hum… Je ne sais pas… On tourne en rond dans le village sans rien faire…

Oui… Dit-elle, vaguement.

Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait qu'on achète nos robes ?

Si… Allons-y… Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la boutique de vêtement de Prés-au-Lard.

Morgane l'entendit marmonner quelque chose comme « Je ne pourrais plus le regarder dans les yeux maintenant… ».

Toute deux achetèrent leur robe séparément, voulant que ce soit une surprise. Puis Morgane dit en sortant de la boutique :

Heu… Je dois encore passer chez le bijoutier… J'ai vu un magnifique collier qui irait bien avec ma robe…

Lily hocha la tête, toujours dans ses pensées.

Une fois leurs emplettes terminées, les deux jeunes filles s'appelaient à retourner au château mais un groupe d'élèves leur barraient le passage.

Morgane reconnu Malefoy, les sœurs Black, Rogue, Macnair, Avery, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott et toute leur bande. Mais le plus surprenant était qu'au milieu d'eux se trouvait Alex O'Neil et un jeune garçon qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait. Morgane remarqua qu'ils semblaient se parler d'un air courtois et qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué leur présence.

Morgane et Lily s'avancèrent et essayèrent de les dépasser sans être vu mais malheureusement pour elles, Bellatrix Black tourna la tête à cet instant et croisa le regard de Morgane.

Tien, tien, tien ! Potter et sa Sang de bourbe préférée! S'écria-t-elle bien haut et fort avec un regard mauvais.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les deux jeunes filles et Morgane vit l'air soudain paniqué d'Alex.

Malefoy vint se planter devant la jeune fille.

La petite leçon de la fois passée ne t'as pas suffit Potter ?

Tous les Serpentard présents rigolèrent.

Je pourrais te retourner la question Malefoy ! J'ai entendu dire que tu as eu du mal à t'en remettre toi ! Dit-elle avec rage.

Malefoy perdit son sourire.

Naturellement Black t'a consolé… Il le fait bien dit-moi ?

Morgane devint rouge pivoine.

Et toi ? Tu le fais bien avec toutes tes dévergondés ? En faisant un signe de tête vers Bellatrix et Narcissia. Il paraît que ton père aussi aime ce genre de choses…

Ce fut au tour de Malefoy de devenir rouge.

Il attrapa violemment la jeune fille par le poignet et l'attira tout près de son visage.

Ne t'avise plus jamais d'insulter mon père, tu entends ! Dit-il d'une voix menacent.

J'insulte qui je veux Malefoy ! Maintenant, lâche-moi si tu veux aller au bal ce soir ! Je suis sur que tu n'aimerais pas te retrouver de nouveau couvert de croûtes !

Malefoy devint blanc.

Je suis sur que tu n'oserais pas au milieu de Serpentard ! Dit-il d'une voix pleine de doutes.

N'insulte pas le courage des Griffondor, Malefoy !

Bellatrix intervint.

Ne me dit pas qu'une traître à son sang et une sale Sang de bourbe puissent battre un groupe de sang pur ! Tu me ferais rire Potter !

N'insulte pas mon amie Black ! Ta langue de vipère ne mérite pas de prononcer ne serait-ce que son nom ! Dit Morgane, folle de rage.

Hum… Je ne vais pas faire que l'insulter… EXPELIARMUS ! Dit-elle en pointant sa baguette vers la jeune Griffondor qui fut projeté contre un gros arbre.

Lily ! Hurla Morgane tandis qu'une autre voix criait à l'unisson de la sienne.

Les maraudeurs qui venaient juste de faire leur apparition avaient assisté à la scène et quand Lily s'étala sur l'arbre sur lequel elle avait était projeté, James ne put s'empêcher de crier et de se précipiter vers la jeune fille désormais inconsciente qui gisait près de l'arbre.

Sirius, lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour Morgane qui avait prit une expression effrayante. Etait-ce une illusion ou ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte plus foncée que sa blondeur naturelle ?

Quand il la vit se jeter sur Bellatrix, il se précipita sur elle pour l'en empêcher. Qui sait ce que pourrait lui faire cette vipère !

Morgane ! Non ! Lui hurla-t-il en la saisissant par la taille.

La jeune fille se débattait comme un beau diable ! Elle hurlait des injures de toutes sortes à la figure de Bellatrix, griffait, frappait, il du même resserrer son étreinte pour la retenir.

Espèce de pale figure de serpent visqueuse ! Tu va me le payer ! Hurla-t-elle en se débattant. Je t'interdis de toucher à mes amis !

Ha et comment vas-tu m'en empêcher Potter ? Dit la Serpentard qui semblait aussi furieuse qu'elle. Avec mon très cher cousin dans les parages, je ne risque absolument rien !

Fait attention à toi cousine ! Je pourrais te faire bien plus que ce qu'elle projette de te faire ne ce moment ! Dit Sirius, la voix étouffée par l'effort qu'il devait fournir pour maintenir la tigresse qu'il avait dans les bras, mais qui faisait cependant froid dans le dos.

Je n'attends que toi Sirius ! Dit-elle d'une voix gourmande qui n'échappa pas à Morgane.

La jeune fille échappa à l'étreinte de Sirius qui s'était figé et avait giflé Bellatrix si fort que celle-ci en tomba à la renverse.

Elle allait continuer mais Sirius la saisit de nouveau et la tira en arrière.

Morgane essaya de lui échapper mais Sirius lui murmura :

Vien Morgane, viens, ne restons pas ici, elle n'en vaut pas la peine… Comme eux tous… Dit-il en croissant les yeux d'Alex qui prenait bien soin de se dissimuler derrière des Serpentard.

Morgane du, bon gré, mal gré écouté le jeune homme et le suivre.

Sirius ! Sirius ! Entendirent-ils en s'éloignant.

Morgane reconnut la vois de Bellatrix et tourna les yeux, les sourcilles froncés, vers le jeune homme qui semblait rester calme.

Pourquoi t'appelle-t-elle ? Pourquoi toi ? Tu n'étais pas sensé la détester ? Dit-elle, furieuse.

C'est le cas…

En tout cas pas son cas à elle !

Qu'est que ça peut bien te faire ? Dit-il en s'arrêtant subitement.

Je… Heu…

Sirius l'observait d'un air bizarre qu'elle pris pour de la curiosité… Mais n'était-ce pas de l'espoir qu'elle percevait dans ses magnifiques yeux couleur saphir ? Non, c'était impossible…

Tu as raison, j'en ai rien à faire… Ca ne me regarde pas après tout si ta folle de cousine est dingue de toi… Dit-elle d'une voix sèche.

A cet instant elle crut voir passé une lueur de déception dans son regard. Mais cette lueur disparut bien vite face à l'exaspération du jeune homme.

Aller, viens ! Faut retrouver les autres… Dit-il d'une vois cassante.

« Je serais enfin débarrassé d'elle… » l'entendit-elle marmonner.

A cet instant elle se sentit très mal et ils n'échangèrent plus une parole jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent leurs amis.

Ha vous êtes là ! Ca va ? Demanda Remus en voyant leur mines.

Ils hochèrent tout deux de la tête.

J't expliquerais plus tard Rem'… Dit Sirius.

Le retour au château se fit dans un lourd silence ponctué par quelques regards bizarres venant de Remus qui ne cessait de les observer.

Morgane avait été tellement préoccupé par les évènements de l'après-midi qu'elle en avait complètement oublié Lily.

Remus ? Sais-tu où est Lily ?

Ho… James la emmenée à l'infirmerie… Dit-il avec un sourire énigmatique.

Merci, j'y vais tout de suite ! A tout à l'heure ! Dit-elle en fonçant vers l'infirmerie sans même jeter un regard à Sirius.

Quand elle se fut suffisamment éloignée Remus se tourna vers son ami qui était resté renfrogné durant tout le trajet.

Alors ?

Alors quoi ? Répondit le beau brun d'un ton brusque.

Qu'est ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure ? Demanda Remus avec précaution.

Rien…

Comment ça rien ? Vu la mine que vous aviez tout les deux, il doit bien s'être passé quelque chose !

Rien de plus que ce que tu as vu…

Remus soupira.

Bon, je dois encore vérifier quelque chose à la bibliothèque, je vous rejoindrais dans la salle commune…

Hum… Dit Sirius qui s'en allait de son côté, les mains dans les poches, d'un air nonchalant sous le regard d'envie de quelques jeunes filles.

Lorsque Morgane arriva aux portes de l'infirmerie, elle put remarquer que sa meilleure amie s'était remise :

POTTER REVIENT ICI ! MRS POMFRESH JE VEUX SORTIR D'ICI !

Quand Morgane entra quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant Lily en chemise de nuit au milieu de l'infirmerie.

Ha ! Morgane ! Dit à ton imbécile de cousin de me rendre mes vêtements ! Je me sens tout à fait bien ! Ils ne vont quand même pas m'empêcher d'aller au bal ? Dit-elle furieuse.

Je n'ai jamais dit ça Miss Evans… Dit Mrs Pomfresh en entrant dans l'infirmerie avec un flacon de couleur argenté. Vous avez été secouée et il faut vous reposer ! Mais si vous vous calmer et si vous daignez accepter de boire la potion que je vais vous donner vous pourrez sortir dés que vous serez habillée. Dans le cas contraire, je serais contrait de vous garder pour la nuit !

Ha non ! Je connais cette potion ! Elle est infecte !

Miss Evans, c'est ça ou votre lit !

Lily dut se résigner à prendre la potion avec une grimace de dégoût.

Je peux me rhabiller maintenant ?

Vous pouvez, mais attention pas de sottise pendant le bal !

Promis !

Bon…

Hé attendez ! Où sont mes vêtements ? POTTER !

Mr Potter est partit ! Miss Potter, voulez-vous aller chercher les vêtements de Miss Evans dans mon bureau s'il vous plait ?

J'y vais…

Quand Lily fut habillé, elle partit le plus vite possible.

Ouf ! Je croyais qu'elle allait vraiment m'empêcher d'aller au bal ! Et Potter qui me prend mes vêtements… Enfin ! Je ne suis quand même pas au bord de la mort !

Morgane sourit.

Bien sur que non, Lily mais quand même tu aurais pu te faire mal !

Tu ne va pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

Non, ne t'inquiète pas… Tient voilà ta robe ! Dit Morgane en retirant la robe de Lily de sa poche, qu'elle avait prit soin de réduire ainsi que la sienne pour ne pas les rendre trop encombrantes.

Ha merci de me l'avoir gardée… Tu ne l'as pas regardée n'est-ce pas ? Dit Lily en se tournant vers son amie.

Bien sur que non Lily ! Mais j'asspire la découvrire !

Morgane…

Oui ?

Qu'est ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ?

Mes cheveux ?

Oui, ils n'étaient pas comme ça tout à l'heure…

Morgane pris une mèche de ses cheveux et l'observa attentivement.

Je ne vois rien de spéciale…

Si, ils étaient plus blonds ce matin…Dit Lily en faisant apparaître un miroir devant Morgane.

Elle pu ainsi constater, qu'en effet ses belles boucles blondes avaient légèrement foncé…

Je ne comprends pas… je n'ai rien fait de spéciale pourtant…

Tu as peut-être reçu un sort et que tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte…

Non, je ne crois pas…

Viens, on va essayer d'arranger ça, au dortoir, il ne vaut pas faire ça ici…

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Merci infiniment à domath pour sa revieuw! j'espère que ce chapitre 7 vous aura plu! Vous aurez la suite jeudi prochain!

Bisous à tous!

Sirius-05


End file.
